Corrupted Blood
by lordxsauron
Summary: The holy fires are being extinguished one by one. The world is on the brink of the destruction. A former vampire, Pyrrha, with the help of the Brotherhood Knight Jaune, plan to stop an insane Elder God and Empress Cinder from ending the world. Will the World be plunged into darkness with the end of days or will a fallen Vampire and the Brotherhood be able to keep the fires burning?
1. Prologue: The Third Race

**Prologue**

 _The world of Remnant, a peaceful world, a world created for the children of the Elder Gods. Human and Faunas kind spread forth, crossing mountains and oceans, to settle the lands and to build their villages._

 _As the Children spread out, they were constantly reminded of their creators' love by the Five Holy Fires. These fires were the bonds that connected a child with a parent. It was a testament of love, devotion, and loyalty. For as long as the fires burned, the Children would not know fear, darkness, drought, famine, or disease. Though if the fires were ever to go out, then Remnant would forever remain lost to the Elder Gods._

 _However, as centuries went by and the children spread out_ _to build great cities and castles, so to did their arrogance and greed rose with their towers and walls. Because of this greed, the Elder Gods warned their children by darkening one of the five fires in the hopes of humbling their children._

 _The Children believe that they were powerful enough reignite the fire. They believed that the power of the purest essence, blood, would be able to reignite the fire and please their gods._ _They offered sacrifices, they offered the blood of innocents to rekindle the fire, yet this only infuriated their Gods. How could their own children spill the blood of their kind in order to appease? As an act of revenge and justice, those that were sacrificed were given new life. With the second fire being extinguished, a new race was born, the Vampire._

 _Alongside the Vampires arose another species, the Grimm. These creatures fed off of the negative emotions of human and faunas kind, yet seemed almost submissive to vampire kind. These creatures of Grimm and Vampires led to the collapse of humanity's uncontested rule of Remnant._

 _The first one to be sacrificed and first to be revived was a Vampire known as Raphael. It was under his leadership that the vampires built a strong and mighty empire built upon the backs of their slaves, former masters, and now livestock. The Vampire waged an unrelenting war against those that wronged them. To the Vampires, the sins of the fathers' were passed down to their sons. Town after town, city after city, fell to the vampire hordes as they slaughtered and enslaved. Soon, humanity was forced into five major city fortresses of Mistral, Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, and the grand fortress of Elascia._

 _Raphael established the mighty city of Nocturnum. A city high in culture and arts that countered acted its gothic architecture. On top of this city a larger fortress was built, the castle of Kerak. It was here where he established the Council of Firsts to administer the Empire, which consisted of the very first Vampires, they were some of the most loyal to Raphael._

 _As the thousands of years went by, the vampires became a beacon of science and magic as well as culture and art. They surpassed the other races in all aspects of society. However, everything changed with one human slave._

 _One girl, Cinder Fall, was renowned for her beauty, and later, her cunning, seduced her local Vampire Lord. She was given the gift of immortality and with her gift, she slew her master and took control of his land. Once Raphael caught word of this, instead of being executed, she was formally recognized as a Vampire Lord._

 _Through the centuries, Cinder grew in power and allies through the use of seduction, promises, and threats until she built a mighty coalition. In an attempt to maintain stability, the Emperor, Raphael invited her to the Council of Firsts. This attempt to placate the young lord failed when she launched a bloody revolt that ended with Raphael's defeat. In an act of supremacy and power, she consumed his heart thus absorbing his power and making much more powerful._

 _However, the Elder God's were not pleased with the death of their chosen one. In revenge, they extinguished the third flame. To punish the upstart Empress, they cursed her and the Vampires two fold. The first curse was to divide the vampire race with different subraces, the most angelic and powerful, the rare Seraphin._

 _The second curse was the human discovery of dust, an elemental power found in the shape of crystal that extremely poisonous to the Vampire race. With these new crystals, humanity was able to tap into potent magics and powers that allowed them to combat the Vampire and Grimm menace. Just after the discovery of dust, a new knightly order arose. The Brotherhood was formed, a group of devout defenders that sought to reclaim their lost land and to restore harmony to the world. They sought to mend the gap between the Children and Elder Gods. With their enigmatic leader, Grand Master Gerhard von Ozpin I led gathered his followers. His trusted second in command, Field Marshal James Ironwood mustered his forces at Elascia, preparing for the war._

 _It was at Elascia that Cinder met the Brotherhood's challenge. These upstarts had to be put down! How dare they challenge Vampire supremacy. These children know not who they deal with. Cinder mustered all the strength the Empire could muster and marched on Elascia, burning and pillaging as she went._

 _The forces of the Empire and the Brotherhood clashed day and night. The humans used Dust to kill unknown numbers of vampires as they attacked in waves. It looked as if the Vampires were going to be defeated and routed until Cinder took the field. There, she challenged the Brotherhood Field Marshall Ironwood in single combat and slew him._

 _His second in command, Grand Knight Paladin Pyrrha Nikos, went into a bloody rage as she fought her way to her commander's corpse. Cinder, impressed with the young warrior's skill decided to subdue and turn her as an act humiliation for the Brotherhood._

 _The Battle of Elascia was a pyrrhic victory for the humans. With their commander slain, the Brotherhood did not give chase, instead, they licked their wounds. So the once beautiful and strong human warrior was turned. At first, she resisted and came to despise herself when Cinder forced the knigh-paladin to consume her blood. Other lords took pity on her, specifically First Lord Lie Ren and First Lady Nora Valkyrie. This pity eventually turned into friendship as Pyrrha slowly adapted to the vampiric lifestyle. Though she was never fond of taking lives for sustenance, she did so sorrow and remorse in her heart._

 _Seeing Pyrrha obtaining allies worried the Empress as she exiled the warrior to the far reaches of the Empire, hoping she would die in battle. However, this would not be the case as Pyrrha Nikos led many battles, all of them resulting in victory._

 _Centuries of watching the borders and fighting caused the young warrior to become saddened and alone. The Elder Gods took pity on the young one, seeing her so distraught and bestowed upon her the gifts and powers of a Seraphin, though this change did not go unnoticed. Word had reached the Empress._

 _Upon hearing this, Cinder summoned the new commander of the frontier, hoping that the rumors were untrue. Upon seeing it with her own eyes, Cinder was infuriated and order Pyrrha to submit. Knowing full well that she did not have the strength to challenge the Empress, she submitted before the queen, taking the knee._

 _Though the humiliation did not stop there, Cinder in an act of treachery, ripped off the young vampire's wings causing her cry out in pain and collapse as Cinder assaulted her. Her bloodlust sated, she ordered her followers to toss the beaten and humiliated Vampire into the endless whirlpool known as the Throat of the World._

 _It was here where no living creatures could live, in pristine forests, a large lake whose water was acidic and toxic to all life. It is said that those who drink the water die an excruciating death, those who are trapped in the whirlpool at the center experience an unimaginable, unfathomable pain for an eternity. It was here where traitors were executed; it was here Pyrrha would meet her fate._

 _Her flesh melted away as her bones burned as she was dragged to the bottom. The only thing she knew was pain as everything turned to darkness as fourth fire was extinguished._

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hi guys! So…. this is different…. And it's not Forlorn or Lost Company**

 **I wanted to revive this fic. So here we go! The first few chapters will going more intense editing there will be a second prologue to help as a refresher from where we left off. That will be in chapter**

 **So here we go! Not much has changed. Keep an eye on the older chapters being rereleased. Also another summary for Arc 1 will be coming out before the end of the week- hopefully!**

 **So let me know what you guys think! I always love hearing from you guys and I would love to hear your thoughts. Are you excited, are you meh, are not for it? Let me know your thoughts, questions, reactions, predictions and such!**

 **Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2: Seraph

_We are at war! Not a war for land or resources, but for our very survival! That being said, unconvential methods are required-_ **Grandmaster Archbald von Ozpin IV**

 _'Can't breathe.'_

 _'Water.'_

 _'Pain.'_

 _'Pain everywhere.'_

 _'Burning.'_

 _'Hot.'_

With all of her might she swam. She swam up as hard as she could. Everything was starting to go dark again.

 _'No. Not again.'_

With one last mighty push, she found herself bobbing in the water the water as she looked around. She could hear torrents of waterfall around and the pull of that gods' forsaken powerful whirlpool. _Never again. Never again. Never. Again._ She swam and swam until fatigue clouded her mind and slowed her buddy.

She willed to keep going, to keep pushing, to keep fighting yet fatigue overtook her.

* * *

"This sucks... I'm never going to catch anything at this rate," Jaune, a squire, was out scouting for deer, praying that the Elder Gods would have pity on him. He wanted to impress the Ruinknight, Weiss, with his martial ability... that and avoid Dragonguard Yang's incessant teasing for not being able to catch one measly deer. Yet deer wasn't his only target or goal As a squire with the Brotherhood, his test for a knighting was the head of a Vampire. It was a dangerous business being a squire, the lack of aura meant any could be absolutely fatal, so instilled a certain awareness and need to be on one's feet. Fighting Vampires without aura was manageable depending on what kind. He could dispatch whelps, but they were the lowest of the lowest, mindless creatures. If he came across Grimm, he felt comfortable killing a beowolf. He did it numerous times as required by initiation. But Jaune never came across a vampire, not even a whelp. He wanted to go big, he wanted to make his name known as a squire that killed a true vampire lord. "Bah, who am I kidding."

Well, maybe he would get lucky today. Probably not be thought to himself. He trudged along the hunting trail along the shore of the Throat of the World. It was a massive lake with the unholy whirlpool whose entrance was supposedly the entrance of the underworld. All Jaune knew was not to touch the water, it burned the skin, and if drank, one would die an excrutiating death. He continued his trek until he heard some splashing the water. He noticed a figure was washed up on the shore.

He pulled his bow out and notched an arrow. Even animals knew to stay away from the water. Whatever was splashing could not have been a good sign. He approached the thickets slowly, keep his bow at the ready as the splashing slowly died down.

He peered out of a bush to the shoreline to see a figure on the beach. A humanoid figure.

He was hesitant at first, nothing should be in that water, let alone a person. Not even a vampire would be able to survive the deadliness of the water. The figure just laid there on the shoreline motionless as he aimed his arrow. Jaune would have thought that this person or thing would be dead as it didn't make a single movement.

Then it started to writhe in agony.

Well if it was a vampire, he got his first kill, if it were a human he would be able to save someone. Though if it was a vampire, a simple bow and arrow would not do the trick... and he left his trusty longsword back at base. _Ruby is going to kill me..._ He quickly rummaged through a pouch to discover he had a vial of red dust. _Thanks be to the Elder Gods!_

He withdrew a small vial of red dust, the preferred dust when it came to dealing with vampires. He read the books; vampires could not stand fire. In combination with the Vampiric weakness to dust, it was like killing two birds with one stone; the combination was rather efficient, maybe even overkill. He slung the bow around his back and drew his sword, vial in the other hand. He approached the figure slowly until he made it to the shoreline. That was when he saw her.

Then as sudden as the writhing throes of agony had stopped, they ceased.

Jaune had never seen a more beautiful girl, her long crimson hair, her flawless skin, her athletic body. The girl was out cold. Without even thinking. He shook her still feeling the dampness from the vile water burning his fingers. No response.

Well please don't be a vampire, he thought to himself, he opened the vial and poured a small amount of dust on her. No burning, no steam, no anything, strange. He checked her mouth, no fangs. He checked her eyes. Luminescent Green eyes. He remembered that vampire eyes were luminescent. Not good... He put his ear up to her chest. She was still breathing. Barely. He took his cloak and quickly deciding that she wasn't a threat, dried her off, keeping his eyes averted from certain... errrrr... features. That's when he saw it.

Two massive, oozing gashes with bone sticking out where her shoulder blades would be. Jaune went pale... There was only one thing that could have been there, wings. The only human like figure with wings were an extremely rare breed of Vampire, the Seraphin. He crawled back, very much scared. This monster could lay waste to an village if she desired. Though if he killed her, he would be inducted into the brotherhood, she was a vampire after all. Hell a Seraphin. He would be a hero within the Brotherhood, killing a Seraphin, this was his chance to become the hero that he walways wanted to be. Though it felt wrong... killing her when she couldn't even defend herself, even if she was a vampire felt dishonorable. Or was she a Vampire? He did the dust test, there was no reaction at all, and all vampires reacted to dust, even Seraphins, and no fangs.. What the hell should he do?

"Help..." The woman called out meekly, pain in her voice saw evident. "Please..."

He sighed, he knew what he had to do, he decided to take the risk by taking out his canteen and a field dress kit. He washed out the wound and threaded the needle. "Sorry about this." He muttered as he got work on stitching the wound. He heard a moan escape her lips. He continued on with his work.

"Hold still."

The one last problem was the two bone stubs sticking out. "Listen. I have to remove the bone or you could get an infection." He took ripped apart of his black squire tunic. He wadded it up in a little ball. "Bite on this."

That's when he noticed the beautiful emerald eyes she had full of life, it was as if they practically shined in the daylight, however, those, eyes were filled with pain and fear. She opened her mouth. _What the hell are you?_ She bit down. He took out a knife. "Are you ready?"

The strange one nodded. Jaune let out a sigh, he washed the bone. "Here we go." He muttered to himself. He started to saw away at the remaining bone. It was a small amount barely noticeable but it had to be removed to allow the stitching to be completed.

The redhead grunted in pain, her fists clamped until blood oozed from her hands. "Hang in there." He sawed the last remaining part of the bone. The Seraphin spasmed in pain as her extra limb was removed. Her arms shot, her hands grasping at anything to help her focus her attention. Pyrrha had experienced that much pain. It saddened her a great amount to see her once beautiful wings reduced to bloody stumps. All because of the Empress... No she was longer bound to the Empress, to Cinder. "Want to take a break?" The blonde boy asked. She shook her head. _Just get it all done and over with._

He continued his bloody work. She could feel the blade slowly but surely saw away at her last remaining wing bone. The pain was mind numbing, but it failed to her infinite time in the Mouth of the World.

*Snap*

Intense pain, like being stabbed in the backed echoed throughout her body. She felt a needle go in and out of her back. A slight pull was felt.

Jaune pulled out his canteen and washed his hands. Trying to make sure he didn't have any vampire blood on his hands if she was still a vampire... He breathed in and out as the waterfall filled the silence between the two.

"So... here we are..." Jaune said to himself more than he did to the stranger. "I guess I should be honest with you, I'm a Brotherhood squire and I know what you were."

Pyrrha tried to pull herself away. She tried to stand but had no energy. She got on a knee only to fall right back down. She then started to crawl away. _'How pathetic... To think that I'm one of the best swordsmen in the Brotherhood and Empire, and I'm going to be undone by a scraggly blonde squire.'_ She braced herself for the dagger in the heart or for the dust dumped on her. She felt something different that she hadn't felt in the last time she remembered being human. Thirst... and not the thirst for blood... no, this was a different kind of thirst.

"Listen. I'm not going to hurt you." Jaune said gently as he raised his hands up,. "The bottom line is that you were in a bad spot, and I wanted to help."

Pyrrha stopped crawling hearing this. _A human helping me?_ Almost all humans she came across were deathly afraid of her. Why was this one different. She propped herself up on her side looking at Jaune, eyebrow raised. "Why? You know what I am…. was."

Her voice sounded prideful but grateful, full of surprise and a hint of fear.

"You asked... And well even if you are a vampire, you're different... besides the fact that you're a Seraphin."

She nodded. She was surprised that a human was so willing to help one of those that preyed on their species. "I mean you used to be human. The fact is that you haven't tried to kill me yet or feast on me is a good place to start." Jaune was all too aware that vampires healed from consuming blood. If she were this beat up, she would be absolutely ravenous, she wouldn't have been able to heal her wounds just by his blood.

"Maybe I'm too weak?" Pyrrha suggested, "Maybe... Maybe I'm biding my time."

"Well I poured dust on you, and nothing happened, so whatever you are now... I don't think you're a Vampire."

Dust didn't burn her? That was very disconcerting. "Anything you need right now?" The blond asked.

"Water. Please..." Jaune raised an eyebrow Vampires never needed water or food, just blood. He pulled out his canteen and held it up to her to drink. It felt like heaven for the clear, crisp liquid pour down her throat. She thirsted as if she had never drank anything in a hundred years. It was absolutely delightful. Before she knew it, it stopped.

The blonde boy handed her a second canteen.

"No, you need some." Pyrrha politely refused.

"Drink." He insisted offering it to her. She smiled as she accepted the drink and start to sip the water, this time, enjoying the flavor.

"I'm Jaune by the way. Jaune Arc." The redhead stopped.

"Pyrrha Nikos. Thank you for saving me." She handed him the canteen. "I should get going, I've wasted enough time." She got up on shaky legs, more success than earlier.

"Where are you going?" Jaune scrambled to his feet stepping in front of the Seraphin.

"I... I... Don't know..." She frowned.

"I'll take you back to my outpost. We can get you situated."

She took a step back. "Won't they try and kill me?"

"Well, Pyrrha, you don't look like a Vampire and you don't seem to act like one."

She crossed her arms and looked up at him coldly. "And how DO vampires act?"

"You know that whole 'I vwant to zuck your bluud' thing." Jaune still felt her soul piercing stare. "Alright. I'll just shut up now."

"Probably for the better," Pyrrha smirked. She, however, did not smirk when Jaune instantly grabbed her sash. "What do you think you're doing?" She practically shouted.

"Helping you. Hold still." He took the sash and draped it around her back, tying it at the front of her neck. "You couldn't have just asked me?" The vampire asked him.

"Sorry, spur of the moment. Well, now no one will question you appearance. And since I'm friends with everyone in the outpost, they won't question you."

"Just many of you are there?"

"Five of us including myself."

"Shall we get going?"

They headed out, Jaune leading the way, both were silent, both contemplating what had just happened. Only time could tell.

Deep in the woods after following the trail, Pyrrha had to know how much had passed. "Jaune what's the year?"

He looked at her slightly confused. "1066 Fifth Fire."

Pyrrha could only nod, she had been through enough for one lifetime. 1066 years had past, even possibly more since her time as a Vampire. She was left in an odd and strange world straddled between the Vampire race and Humanity. Not fully both. She lost track of time, lost track memories, just a few vague image. The only crystal clear image was that of being cast down by her supposed Empress but what caused the fourth flame to be extinguished. What would cause the last flame to go out and plunge the world into darkness?

"Let me do all the talking…. Our commander is a little out there." Jaune said as they approached a small clearing. In this clearing stood one dominant watchtower with a palisade wall surrounding it. A suspension bridge was the way in and out of the outpost, surrounding the palisade wall was a deep ditch with sharpened stakes at the bottom.

"Hey Jaune! Watchya got there?!" A woman with a blonde mane of hair and lilac eyes called out with a massive grin. One thing question Pyrrha had yet to discover was why were humans this far out. The Mouth of the World was deep in Empire territory. Had things really had really fallen apart since her time gone?

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Alright... so here's my first reupload of corrupted. Most of it is the same, I just wanted to added more details and make (hopefully more flowly)**

 **So here's a question, what did you guys think?**

 **Also, I tried to catch all of my mistakes, but I'm sure I missed, I'm only human.**


	3. Chapter 3:The Skirmish of Nosgoth Forest

**Chapter 3: The Skirmish of Nosgoth Forest**

 _"We were once looked upon as the apex of our people. Now we have fallen from grace as our leader has fallen by the hand of a mad tyrant. We are now being hunted by not only the humans but our own kind. Our kind does not seek war with our brethren, but we will defend ourselves and avenge our fallen leader_ _." Unknown Seraph_

* * *

Kerak was said to be the heart of the Empire. It was a massive Citadel that stood over a massive rocky outcropping. It overlooked the great capital city of Nocturnum _._ Nocturnum deep within the Empire's territory a short day journey to the Temple of Holy Fires. The majestic city was the epicenter of everything in Vampiric society. It was the sight of high culture, developing science, arcane arts as well as the heart that gave life to the Vampiric Empire.

Back in its heyday, streets were lined with vendors purveying all sorts of goods from spices, to clothes, to human cattle. It was a vibrant city full of life and wonder back during the rule of Raphael. However, things change over time. Now the city has become a husk of its former glory, trying to reach to its glorious past only to come up with scraps.

"Hear thee! Hear thee! Harboring a Seraph is a capital offense, punishable by tossed into the Throat of the World! Harboring humans is a capital offense punishable by being thrown into the Throat of the World! So is decreed by our Empress Cinder Falls the First of her name! May she rule until the end of days!" A crier called out ringing his bell. As was customary, citizens of the Empire gathered to hear the daily ordinances of the Empire.

Two hooded watched and listened from a distance as the crowd had gathered around the crier to hear the newest proclamation. "She finally did it." The hooded woman looked to her companion. The Seraphs have finally tried their move to remove the current Empress from power, now they were all going to pay.

"We knew it was going to happen after Pyrrha. The Seraphs are a proud people, I'm surprised it took them this long though." The hooded man said sadly. "It was only a matter of time." His magenta luminescent eyes watched the crowd. "You smell that?" He asked.

"I do." The woman said, her turquoise eyes watching a figure moving.

The crier stopped, his eyes stopped following a man cloaked in black. "HUMAN!" He hissed as he dropped the bell and leaped towards the running figure. He was soon followed by the large crowd that was listening to him. The hooded pair watched as even some of the guards dropped their weapons and chased after the human. Yet she could hear a few other guardsmen huddle together watching the grisly scene.

"Poor bloody bastard." The hooded female heard one of the guards say. They watched as the crowd clawed at the human, trying score some blood. Limbs, organs, and shreds of clothing flew in the air as the cries slowly ceased.

"I didn't know the famine was this bad." The woman said, disdain in her voice. "We're no better than the Grimm."

"Our current methods are unsustainable..." The hooded man said. "Let us depart, we can't afford to be late to another Council meeting."

Ren noted, looking around the once beautiful city only to see run down building, dirty streets, and the occasional dead body, usually vampire. Human bodies were rarely left intact.

"You remember how this used to be a grand bazaar full of spices and fabrics?" Nora looked back fondly at what the city once was. "Now it was the home for the starving and insane.

"I do, we'll return our city to its former glory." They continued up the street to one of the checkpoints. Four guards stood attention, their gold mail and red cloaks spotless, their golden helmets were rounded with a metal mask depicting an almost human face, except for two fearsome fangs engraved into the mask.

"Halt." The one guard stepped up, hand on sword "only Imperial officials beyond this point"

"Yes, I'm very well aware." Ren pulled down his hood. His raven hair and magenta streak all too familiar to all the guards.

Immediately the guards bowed, "My Lord Ren! I apologize, I did not mean to hold you up."

"Fret not, an honest mistake. Come Lady Nora." Nora stepped past the guards, pulling down her own hood.

"Will you need an escort, my lords?" The captain asked, eager to serve.

"That will not be necessary, good day." Ren nodded to the guards who crossed their chests with a fist, going the traditional salute of the Empire.

They continued to climb up the street, making their way up to Kerak. These streets were a better contrast than most of the city, clean streets, vibrant buildings, stalls out on the streets.

"You know I don't like being called 'Lady' Nora." Nora gave a fake pout.

"Yes, I know." Ren chuckled. "But we must keep up appearances, though." Ren enjoyed their casual conversations. Ever since he could remember they have been like this, inseparable friends ever since they were children, thousands, and thousands of years ago. Nothing changed after that fateful day where they ceased being human and became one of the Firsts.

They continued up the path, Nora still enjoying the street vendors and all of their fine wares. As they approached Kerak, people became scarcer and scarcer.

Once they reached the citadel, they made their way through one of the many courtyards. "Took you two long enough. Did you enjoy your lovely jaunt in the city." The pair turned to see a tall man in a lavish white silk.

"Ah, Roman. As always, good to see you, though your quips are not needed." Ren smiled appreciatively.

Roman lifted up his three-point hat, revealing orange hair. He twirled his cane, which rumor was made from a hip bone of the individual that sacrificed him. He would never confirm or deny the rumor.

"Do you have to keep trophy around?" Nora looked in disgust of the cane. _We may need human blood, but we aren't savages,_ she thought disapprovingly as she watched their fellow First Lord.

Roman held the door open to reveal the Chamber of the Firsts, a circular room made of cold stone, in the center of the room there was a large circular oak table with elaborate chairs, the most elaborate chair reserved for the Empress.

The Empress who had shoulder length black hair bangs covering one eye. The visible eye glowed amber. She wore a regal crimson robe with gold trimmings "Sit." Her voice carried an aura of command.

The other lords in the chamber moved to their seats as Nora took note.

Emerald Sustrai, a greedy "yes" woman to the Empress. She tends to act childish at times, but the one thing she had was her loyalty to Cinder.

Mercury Black, a vain, arrogant man. He had a sadistic side that even the other lords were afraid to bring up.

Adam Taurus, a bull Faunus. He enjoyed getting his hands dirty, he never joked, he was never happy. He was only eager when it came to war and murder.

Roman Torchwick, a greedy and prideful man, always ready to gain more wealth and power, the most tolerable of them.

Then there was Neo, a silent, ever vigilant one. Always mysterious, always kept to herself, but always with Roman.

Lie Ren, a quiet, reserved man. Always wise and polite. A lifelong friend of Nora. One of the very few who did not agree with Pyrrha's execution and even turning.

Lastly, there was herself, energetic and optimistic. Loyal to her people, and most of all Ren. She was also against the turning of the now martyred Seraph, Pyrrha Nikos.

Everyone took their seats as the Cinder stood up and walked around the room. "Give me a report on the famine."

"Our reserves on humans, will at this rate, last us for the next three hundred years if we continue to hold ground," Mercury said. "I suggest we implement a breeding policy to help extend our reserves."

"You know... it would probably help if we didn't kill a human when we fed..." Nora protested, looking at her fellow Lord.

"What are you saying that we just ask them for their blood?" Mercury said sarcastically looking at his fellow lord.

"Maybe, but we don't have to kill them once we're done. That's just wasteful." Nora countered.

"Human-lover," Mercury muttered.

"What did you just say?!" Nora stood up slamming her hands against the table.

"ENOUGH!" The Empress eyed the two lords down. "Nora has a point. It's draining our resources, we'll seek to extend human lifespans while implementing a breeding protocol. Mercury. Get it done." Mercury stood up and left the room.

"How goes the war with the humans?" The Empress asked.

"We have managed to fortify our current positions. Imperial territories are holding though we are in a stalemate. From what we hear, there is infighting in the Brotherhood." Adam announced with a grin.

"Excellent, keep up and to date with Brotherhood information. How is the Seraph Rebellion?"

"The Seraphin are raiding our caravans and outposts. We've captured twenty Seraphs and six hundred sympathizers this week. They've been put to the sword, but we are still struggling to root them out." Adam announced.

The Seraphin, a newly anointed organization, made up of Seraphs and their supporters throughout the empire. They sought the removal of the Empress at any cost. They were a truly terrifying force that strikes from the shadow. After an assassination attempt on the Empress, she had cracked down on the species and their loyal followers.

"And tell me why we haven't been able to snuff out this rebellion yet?" The Empress visible eye was glowing intensely.

"Some rally behind the name of Pyrrha Nikos," Ren spoke up. "They see her as a noble martyr..." He was cut-off

"NEVER say that that name in my prescience." Fire wreathed around her hands. "In fact, I want a new law. I don't want that name spoken or written. She is to be erased from history." Cinder glared at Ren. "Remember Ren, your title can only protect you from so much."

Ren gave a mandatory bow as he took his seat. "Yes my Empress, I meant no offense." Nora gave an inward smile, Ren was a master in court politics. Always showing disdain of the Empress in a way that wouldn't force her wrath upon him. The bitch deserves everything after what she did to Pyrrha.

* * *

In no man's land, the Brotherhood had many of these outposts to use rest stations. On the very rare occasion, they would be used to launch an offensive. However, campaigns had been slow against the Vampires, there had been surges in Grimm population and rumors of political infighting within the Brotherhood.

Outpost Rose was one of the fringes of Brotherhood control. The bridge to the for was lowered as Jaune and his new acquaintance waited. Jaune waited, sweating coming from his brow. Was he making a big mistake? He looked at the Vampire, or whatever it was beside her. 'If she is still a Seraph, she could probably kill us all when she is at full strength.' He just realized. 'She could kill us when we're all asleep.'

Should he tell her commander? The bridge landed with a thud. A small woman with black hair with red on the tips looked over them with her suspicious silver eyes.

Pyrrha looked at the little girl, she could feel those silver eyes bore into her soul. She had fought many warriors with nerves of steel, but this girl was different a killer. Pyrrha danger senses were on fire, and she was never going to ignore them again. It also didn't help that the girl was holding a scythe.

"Jaune?" The little girl's voice was on the higher pitch. "Jaune!" She sounded elated. "Jaune...?" then slightly more confused.

"Hey, Ruby... Sorry I didn't catch any dinner..." He said apologetically. By then, the same blonde that had opened the gate for them was beside the scythe wielder.

"I see you caught something else?" She gave a suggestive wink.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that..." Jaune rubbed his arm awkwardly. Damn it, Yang, please not now.

Ruby crossed her arms looking at the other redhead intently. "Jaune, who is this?"

"Guys, this is Pyrrha, she's a friend."

At the blink of an eye, a cloud of red dust surrounding Pyrrha and an empty vial in Ruby's hand. Pyrrha blinked at the speed of the dousing. Nothing happened

"I already did that..."

Ruby puffed her cheeks out "I like to make sure." She defended herself crossing her arms. She stepped over to Pyrrha looking up at her. "You... You have red hair!"

"I do..?" Pyrrha looked at the girl confused. Definitely an odd one. Ruby extended a hand which Pyrrha took. They shook hands. Pyrrha had to admit it felt like her arm was going to fall off.

"We'll I'm Knight Paladin Ruby Rose. This is Dragon Guard Yang Xiao-Long. Our other two members are out hunting. You'll meet them soon."

Pyrrha nodded with a grateful smile. "So, Pyrrha. You never did answer what are you doing out here?" She looked over to Jaune. It was clear he hadn't prepared an answer.

"A traveler," Pyrrha spoke plainly. It wasn't the truth, but it wasn't a lie either. Ruby eyed the both of them suspiciously.

"And what were you doing out in the heart of Vampire territory?"

"Hunting Vampires." There was something in the stranger's voice, a certain base honesty, primal rage that did all of the convincing for the young commander.

"We'll then, you're among friends." All suspicion left the commander's voice as she beamed brilliantly. "Make yourself right at home."

Jaune let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Knight-Paladin Rose. " Pyrrha bowed humbly.

"Just Ruby please. I don't like all that formal stuff."

"Ruby then."

The blonde Dragon Guard pointed to the sky. Black ominous clouds began to surge forward off in the distance. Two horses galloping at full speed could be heard. Pyrrha looked off in the distance to see two figures on horseback speeding towards them. A raven haired girl, wearing a black cowl wearing leather armor with a black tunic above, tied at the waist was leading a woman in white plated armor with gown flowing around, covering up metal greaves, her white ponytail flying freely in the wind.

They galloped over the bridge and reared their horses.

The black hair girl dismounted her horse. "Ruby, Grimm off by a couple of miles. They'll be hereby nightfall."

"We saw the clouds." Yang pointed out as she rushed over to the drawbridge lever.

The white-haired girl stared at Pyrrha. "Who is she? Why is she here?" Her voice was filled with a certain air of dignity and arrogance. Pyrrha knew what she was. One of the most feared warriors within the Brotherhood, she was one of the Runeknghts, legendary warriors that were able to control dust with sheer willpower. What they lacked in physical strength, they made up in a manipulation of the foul material.

"She's a traveler." Jaune spoke up, "and she hunts Vampires. And yes, before you ask, Ruby did okay it." The red commander nodded.

"Fine. But I don't know how I feel about you."

"Fair enough," Pyrrha stated simply.

"This is Weiss, the other one was Blake," Jaune explained.

The fort was now closed off, it would either be a beacon of strength against the coming darkness or the tomb of five brave Brotherhood members and a so-called traveler.

The coming horde of Grimm approached ever closer heralded by the dark cloud that seems to follow their every movement as if a parasite feeding off its host. The warriors within the fort prepared themselves. They had a rather large stockpile of dust which the Runeknight prepared. Filling countless vials of all sorts of dust.

The other prepared their weapons. Everyone seemed to be armed with bows and crossbows. They went about dipping their arrows in different types of dust. Yang dusted her iron spiked gauntlets in a healthy amount of dust. Her final preparation, she sharpened the points on her crow's beak. The sinister one-handed warhammer was stained with the blood of countless Vampires and Grimm.

Blake checked the chain knife coiled around the hilt of her falchion, satisfied, she picked a crossbow and a quiver of bolts. She made her way to the wall took the first watch.

Ruby sharpened her scythe after checking her own crossbow for any malfunctions.

Weiss wrapped a belt of dust vials around her armored waist. She then sheathed her rapier. She sat down and began to mentally prepare herself for the task at hand.

Jaune had fetched Pyrrha an extra bow and an extra longsword from the small armory. It wasn't Milo and Akouo but it would suffice.

* * *

A howl rang out through the forest. A series of howls, then the sound of hundreds and hundreds of feet pounded the ground as they surged forward. One primal instinct guided them. KILL.

They saw where their rage, their hatred took them.

Red eyes looked towards an illuminated area. It saw where the hate

guided it, a human. It charged, snarling fangs and claws eager for a kill.

It galloped towards. A pit, it leaped beyond the pit avoiding sharp sticks. It clawed at the wall.

*Shink*

Pain. Too much pain. It howled in pain.

*Shink*

Burning. Fire. Hot. Everything was growing darker and hazier. The last image it had was of a girl smiling, her silver eyes gleaming.

"I got one," Jaune shouted.

"Try fifty-eight." Ruby counter bragged.

Pyrrha was too busy unleashing her own hail of her own arrows. Draw, notch, pull, release. So on and so on. She had lost count of how many of the mindless beasts we had killed. She had fought Grimm before, back when she was a Vampire. Vampires were never threatened by the beasts but none the less, she viewed the beasts as abominations and attacked them regardless. She, however, forgot a how relentless a horde could be.

Ruby unleashed another bolt from her Crossbow scythe. It tore a hole through the Beowolf's boney head and game out impaling an Ursa.

"Collateral!" Ruby rose her fist triumphantly.

Weiss was busy fending fifty Grimm with her dust. She pulled a vial of blue dust and opened it. Using her aura, she manipulated it to form deadly shards of ice suspended in air. She flicked her wrist, sending dozens and dozens of deadly shards into a wave of Grimm. They didn't stand a chance. Ursi and Boarbatusk were impaled as if a warm knife through butter.

The combo was not over yet. With another vial in her hand, she whipped out its content, red dust arcing outside of the trench, gracefully floating down. That is until it erupted in a searing wall of fire that was bright as the sun.

Pyrrha cursed. As her endless years as a vampire, dust was still a danger, but this Weiss was one of the best Runeguards she had ever seen as a time as a Vampire.

Meanwhile, Blake was whipping her deadly chained knife. She would drag one over the wall as if she were fishing. Once one was caught on the so-called hook and dragged up, the poor creature met its fate with Yang's deadly war hammer. "Come on Blake, you're slower than usual." She teased.

"You try hunting and riding all day." The shadow scout responded.

The Grimm were relentless. They kept charging and charging. Their bodies mangled from gashes, bolts, and arrows, but there seemed to be little sign of them stopping.

Then just as suddenly as the attack started, it stopped. The remaining Grimm froze in their tracks as if compelled by an invisible master, their heads jerking up into the air, sniffing the air.

"Hold fire! Hold! FIRE!" Ruby shouted.

This was strange behavior, Grimm never stopped in the middle of an attack, especially a horde of Grimm.

"What are they doing?" Yang whispered as she watched the Grimm turn around and start changing in the direction that they came.

Jaune wiped the sweat from his brow, "I don't know, but I'm glad it's over, I had one more arrow," He said as he lowered his bow.

"We should follow the Grimm," Pyrrha noted out loud.

Yang looked at the stranger dumbfounded. "What? Why? That's has got to be one of the dumbest things I have ever heard."

Pyrrha slung the bow along her back. "Grimm never stop like that. It's highly irregular. I'm going to investigate, I'll report back."

"She does have a point." Ruby pointed out.

"Why are even going to help us? You don't know us..." Blake eyed her suspiciously.

"That may be true, but from what I can tell you're all good people, and it has been a long time since I had spent time with other like-minded people."

"Well, I'm coming with. Someone has to watch your back." Jaune grinned. Pyrrha chuckled inwardly. More like the other way around squire.

"I'm coming as well." Blake stepped forward. Something is off with this new one as the shadow scout glanced at her.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! Another re-edited/reworked chapter here! I'm starting to fall back into the groove of this story again and I'm excited. That being said, I am only human and without my Beta, I'm sure I missed something, in which case, I apologize.**

 **Also, for those who have been wondering as well as caught on; this story is heavily based off of Legacy of Kain/Soul Reaver/Nosgoth world (hence title of chapter.) Just to get me going incase I want to write an LoK story.**

 **Also... other news: Chapter 10 will be coming out soon! Stay tuned.**

 **So let me know your thoughts and reactions.**

 **Thanks you**


	4. Chapter 4: The Ordained

_Chapter 4: The Ordained_

 _'The Ordained, the Elder Gods chosen warriors to carry out their righteous crusade against the ever growing darkness. Scholars and commoners often ask when did they come into existence? When did these supposed godly warriors arrive during our hour of need? I propose that came into existence after the Massacre of_ Trifulga _and Trial of the Grand Inquisition._

 _The Grand Inquisition's story can be traced back to its original five members, the most pious of the brotherhood, the most gods fearing men that the Brotherhood had the pleasure of rearing and training. Some, however, did not approve of these men, either from lack of experience or greed._

 _The Grand Inquisition was accused by other members of the Brotherhood of having to fail their duty as Brothers of the Holy Order. There were reports from numerous Shadow Scouts and even one of the leaders of the Shadow Scouts, Raven Branwen, that the Grand Inquisition ordered their troops to exterminate the humans of a village_ Trifulga _, only to lure in Vampires and Grimm to slaughter._

 _The Kings of the kingdom called a trial of the Grand Inquisition and it was all decided with Grand Marshal_ Alcard's _testimony of his role in commanding the troops to unleash the testimony._

 _"In this hour of victory, we taste only defeat. I ask why? We are humans, faunas, guardians of that life. The roots of Remnant have grown deep under our never ending watch. Where there is life, there is hope, that has saturated the soil for countless generations. Our strength is a luminous sun that will purge the darkness and bring peace to Remnant. Yet I stand before you, accused of the sin of ensuring our survival. You who refuse to march against the darkness, to stay walled up in our cities, are living a lie that is blasphemous to our gods! We squander centuries in the darkness, thinking that we are safe and content while they seize our triumphs, our heritage for their own and desecrate our gifts that the gods have given us" The Grand Marshall raised his hands in humility. "Think of my acts as you will, but do not doubt reality: this is war. Innocents will die, better to put them to the sword then let them be consumed by the ever-growing darkness. Mark my words, if it was not for us, we would not have claimed the many victories within the past twenty years."_

 _Seneschal Raven Branwen stood up from her pulpit, wearing her oriental black and red armor, her trusty odachi always by her side. "By impaling and crucifying innocent men? Women and CHILDREN? That isn't saving them, that is a massacre to the highest degree. The Brotherhood does not train butchers."_

 _"Rest assure, I did not enjoy the task, but it was the sure fire way of pulling away all of the vampires along the Maginot River. We retook eighty miles. What have you and your scouts accomplished in the last twenty years?"_

 _"We..." Seneschal Raven Branwen started._

 _"I need not hear of your failures Branwen, I rest my case."_

 _That was enough to convince the judges. They weren't swayed by the Inquisition's actions or justifications, but by their belief in their righteousness and zeal. Some have accused that the judges were bribed or threatened, but we'll never know. What we do know, is that the Ordained was quickly formed after the trial as a force within the Brotherhood that was able to operate outside of the law. They were guaranteed immunity as long as results were still made. This is when the Ordained became a truly powerful and terrifying force within the Brotherhood causing for many to fear them, even their so called Brothers within the Order.' On the Founding of the Ordained, A History Lost. Written in Fifth Fire, 1060_

* * *

An eerie calm settled over the forest. The moon's rays of light tried to break through the thick night time clouds. This, however, was not a problem for Blake and her faunas eyes. She moved gracefully through the dark forest, unlike her comrade, Jaune who was stumbling from root to brush, hearing the occasional whispered curse.

She did notice, however, that not stumble. In fact, she seemed to be right at home in the dark. Strange. Even Ruby struggled in this kind of darkness, but not this stranger... Maybe she was overthinking it, however, one of the Seneschal Shadow Scouts, Qrow Branwen, taught his trainees to trust your gut when something felt off. It was better to be careful then wrong.

She kept her hand ready on her falchion and chained dagger, Gambol Shroud, just in case. She was dumbfounded as to how Jaune could openly trust her.

However, she was disturbed from thought when she heard the sounds of combat off in the very distance. She could make out cries of pain and the roars of Grimm

"Guys, let's move it."

They ran through the forest Jaune stumbling and tripping until they reached a thick hedgerow. They could now see fires raging in a clearing. What Blake saw, she was used to, Jaune however, was no prepared.

They saw a group if thirty white cloaked armored knights, their bucket helmets having eagle wings protruding from the side, spreading their wings upwards. Underneath their white tunic was a heavy coat of mail and plate armor.

The classic yet dreaded armor of the Ordained within the Brotherhood. Surrounding themselves was a host of dead or dying people impaled and crucified. Around those were slain Vampires and disintegrating Grimm bodies. "Butchers," Blake whispered.

"Monsters." Jaune agreed.

Pyrrha stayed silent. These newcomers were obviously hated by her companions something was different. They had banners surrounding them, displaying the familiar banner of the Brotherhood, an Eagle perched on the sun with its wing encompassing it. However, Pyrrha noted a very important distinction, the Brotherhood Eagle was always Gold encircling an orange sun. These banners had a black eagle encompassing a blood red sun. She couldn't piece it together. She had never seen these people as a time of a Vampire. The Brotherhood she had remembered would have never committed such atrocities. "Who are they?" She asked, examining these strange knights.

"The Ordained Knights of the Brotherhood." Jaune recited from memory. "They're seriously bad news for anyone who runs into them."

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of them." Blake raised her eyebrow. Everyone knew who were the Ordained were, even Vampires.

Pyrrha felt something strange as she breathed in the air. She could smell one thing that was all too familiar to her. Human blood. Her eyes become more acutely aware, her hearing sharper. Her fingers and bones ached. She felt sharp pinches in her mouth she could her teeth rearranging. _Oh no._ It dawned on her, fangs were coming in. _Gods no, not right now._ She could feel a very base, primal hunger. A familiar gnawing, the need for blood.

She resisted with all her might, and with all the willpower she could muster, she managed to push the hunger down, for now.

Her battle did not go unnoticed, though, Blake watched her intently as the newcomer clenched her fist, cheeks puffed out, sweat running down her brow. Pale face. Very strange.

However, they were distracted for a plea of help. A girl cried out as she was crawling on the ground. An arrow in here heel. The three watched as a knight stood over with a bow.

He pulled out an arrow, notched it, pulled it back aiming at the helpless woman. He released the arrow. The woman screamed as the arrow pierced her knee. Pyrrha was sick to her stomach. It was too much for her to bare. Sure she killed humans, but she tried to avoid civilians as much as she could, and when she did have to kill civilians, it was a quick death.

She launched herself forward, leaping in the air and landing in a guard position between the injured woman and the knight.

Jaune wasn't going to leave a defenseless woman out there. He wasn't also going to let someone fight thirty Ordained by themselves. "I'm going after her." Jaune grabbed his sword and shield and chased after her.

 _Gods damn it Jaune_. Blake followed after him.

Pyrrha realized she was not alone as she was joined by Jaune and Blake. Good people, she thought to herself. She then found herself surrounded by these strange knights, all pointing halberds at them. One stepped forward, footsteps heavy. "Stand down!" The muffled voice emanated from the fearsome helmet. This one helmet was different from the rest, it had bull horns compared the eagle wings.

"Leave now and I won't have to hurt you," Pyrrha growled, tightening her grip on her blade.

"Child, don't you see you are interfering with the work of the Ordained, a terrible sin." He pointed his sword at her two other companions "and a squire and Shadow Scout interfering as well." He shook his helmeted head. "By law, I can't kill you two, but I can kill her." He gestured at Pyrrha.

He raised his sword and swung it down, intending for a killing blow, Pyrrha prepared her defense as it came down. It never connected.

A chain was wrapped around the blade. Blake with all of her strength pulled the chain which yanked the blade out of the Captain's hand.

The sword fell to the ground harmlessly.

"Kill them." He ordered. The knights moved in. Pyrrha danced her blade around the halberds trying to keep them away.

Jaune was blocking three lunges from three separate spears, but he couldn't protect himself from the lance piercing his calf. He grunted as he dropped to the ground, unable to stand. Blake quickly ripped out the blade from her comrade's leg lashed the chain around the attacker's leg and with a quick yank. The knight quickly retreated as he drew out a long sword.

Pyrrha nostrils flared as she could smell the blood pouring out, the gnawing hunger was surging up, threatening to consume her. She saw movement from her side, a lance striking out for her, She sidestepped the strike and grabbed onto the lance. With a new found strength, she gave a hard pull, pulling in a stunned knight who let go of his halberd. He drew a sword but never had a chance. Pyrrha found the weak spot, and with unnatural speed, rammed her sword through the gap in the armor. The blade melted through upper neck which was just protected by chainmail. Blood gushing from the neck, the knight crumbled to the ground with a heavy thud, sword still in the neck.

She withdrew her sword and kicked the body which only infuriated his compatriots, seeing him being desecrated by a commoner. A black vortex opened up around the surrounded trio. Out stepped a woman in a black and red armored kimono battle dress wielding a very rare dust blade. A legendary weapon feared by even the Ordained. It was able to change the type of dust, thus changing the properties of the blade. Her black hair flowing hair blew in the wind gracefully, her eyes locked onto the bullheaded knight.

"Enough!" The woman said darkly. "They're under my protection."

"You are openly defying the Ordained work here." He responded arrogantly. The men leveled their halberds again assuming combat positions.

"Do you dare question a Seneschal?" Raven growled. "You know the Seneschals won't have it, and we have the ear of the Headmaster, more so than your Grand Inquisition. Risk it if you dare." She held her dust blade out. The Ordained knights started to back off slowly except for the captain.

"This isn't over Branwen." He sheathed his sword. "Men! Form up." The Ordained knights in their plate and chainmail armor formed three columns and marched off, the clanking of their plates could be heard.

"Raven!" Blake greeted rather loudly and happily.

"Blake." She responded back with none of the enthusiasm. "And you must be Jaune Arc. The boy in my daughter's outpost." Her crimson eyes locked onto him. "Blake take him and the civilian back to the outpost."

"Yes, ma'am." The black huntress flicked her wrist, cutting a portal with her katana, Blake promptly did what she was told and helped Jaune through the portal. She quickly reemerged to retrieved the injured girl.

She then resheathed the blade and turned to face Pyrrha. "As for you... I don't recognize you."

Pyrrha held out her hand. "Pyrrha Nikos." Raven just looked at her coldly. "Why are you out here. In Vampire Territory?"

"I was hunting Vampires." She looked Raven straight in the face.

"Don't lie to me, girl." She pulled out her red blade and pointed it at Pyrrha.

Well, she could try and lie again or tell the truth. "I don't know. I woke up at the Mouth of the World until Jaune found me."

Raven stared at her hard for a long moment. She took her blade and swung it. A portal opened up. "Let's go." Pyrrha stepped through and was greeted by a Weiss and Ruby taking care of Jaune and the civilian.

"Mother." She crossed her arm staring down the commander of the Shadow Scouts. "Why are you here?"

"I would think you would show some gratitude considering how they ran into an Ordained patrol." She replied calmly back which only made the blonde Dragon Guard even angrier.

"You what?" Ruby was beside them blanketing the area in rose petals.

"The Ordained massacred a small village about an hour from here." Raven far head nod to the injured girl. "She's the only survivor."

"Well, that isn't good," Ruby stated obviously.

"To complicate things more, your friend," She nodded towards the strange redhead taking care of Jaune. "Started a fight with them and ended up killing one of them."

"She killed an Ordained Knight?" Yang raised her eyebrow. "That's awesome."

"No, it isn't," Ruby spoke up, being completely serious. "That means they're going to hunt her down until they kill her."

"The way I see it, you have two options. Leave her behind to deal with them or induct her into the Brotherhood." Raven continued to watch the redhead with a great amount of suspicion.

"It takes years, though." Yang dismayed. "And we just don't have that much time."

"Not necessarily." Ruby snapped her finger. "Aunt Raven."

"Don't call me that." Her eyebrow twitched which made Yang want to deck her own mother.

"Raven," Ruby corrected herself, "isn't there a way for the Seneschals to induct members straight into the Order without going through squireship."

Raven had to smile at the ingenious idea. Yes, how could she have forgotten the ancient Rite of Invocation? The smile quickly changed. "It'll take more than just the Seneschals, we would also need to petition the headmaster, and as of late, he has rarely been known to even take up petitions."

"It's worth a shot, though." Yang offered.

"Shouldn't we ask her first, though?" Blake suggested.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha was over by Jaune side. _The irony_ , she thought, _he finds me injured taking care of me, now I get to return the favor_. "Why did you have to jump in?" Pyrrha asked. "You don't even know me."

"I ask the same for why you jumped in." Jaune shot back with a soft smile.

In reality, it more than just to save the girl. It was to stop the senseless bloodshed, and something darker, something she hadn't experienced in a long time. She honestly didn't know why she jumped in. If she had the poor girl die he wouldn't have been injured, but then again, she prevented a death, at the cost of someone else being injured. Was the cost really worth it? It wasn't for her determine.

Jaune seeing the stranger, conflicted, biting her lip, decided to switch topics. "Well, it doesn't matter now."

"I just can't believe that... I mean how could knights do such a thing..." Pyrrha quickly corrected herself, Jaune raised an eyebrow but thought nothing of it. "I thought they were supposed to be defenders…. Not…. savages…"

"Trust me, we're not all like them. For the most part, we're good people trying to protect the innocent, others take it to an extreme…." Jaune tried to sit up, forcing Pyrrha to place an iron grip on his shoulder. "Hey…. Ruby…" He grunted in pain.

The Red Rose walked up to the two knelt down beside him and Pyrrha. "How ya feelin?"

"Pretty good considering how my leg got skewered by a sharp stick." He chuckled.

Ruby smiled, "Well I suppose you'll feel so much better when Weiss start sewing your leg back up." Jaune gulped at the grisly and unpleasant description.

"Why do you have to make it sound so…. Ouch…"

"It won't be bad you big baby." Ruby shifted her attention to Pyrrha. "Pyrrha can I talk to you?" The tall traveler nodded and followed Ruby as she stood up. Once they were out of earshot, the little Reaper's smile quickly faded.

"You're in danger. The Ordained will continue to hunt you until they find you, and trust me, you do not want that to happen and they will not stop." Pyrrha nodded. "Or we could maybe induct you into the Brotherhood as a Knight, which would grant you immunity from the Brotherhood… for the part…" Ruby looked at the redhead who was deep in thought.

"I see…" Pyrrha whispered. "Well, I don't want to endanger you." She thought out loud. "By the looks of it, they would go after anyone associated with me."

"They aren't supposed to..." Ruby agreed. "But they will."

"I can't join."

"What?" Ruby froze

"It would be better if they just focus me." Pyrrha and Ruby failed to notice a taller and darker figure storming towards them

 _ ***Slap***_

Pyrrha fell to the ground clutching her cheek, feeling an undeniable rage come over her

"You don't get have that option." Raven towered over the girl who fell to the ground. "You've endangered everyone here. You've endangered those under my command. You've endangered my family. What do you think the Ordained are going to do if they can't find you?"

Pyrrha started to get up but felt a boot to her gut hold her down. Yang had rushed over, hand on war hammer. "Let her go."

Ruby, with all her strength, tried to hold on to her sister.

"They're going after the ones who were associated with you and I will not let that happen. You will join if I have drag you kicking and screaming." By now the red dust blade hovered over Pyrrha neck by a millimeter.

"Mother..." Yang growled through her teeth, her lilac eyes replaced by crimson red ones.

"Yang this is to protect all of you."

"She helped us with a Grimm horde and an Ordained patrol, it's more then what you've done."

"I'll do it." Pyrrha stopped resisting Raven shifted her gaze from the fiery blonde dragon to the redhead under her boot. "You should have just said they would have gone after them." Raven raised an eyebrow but lifted up her boot. She extended a hand which Pyrrha took. Yang eyes shifted color but she was still not happy. _How dare Raven have the audacity to show up and take charge and claim it was for her 'safety.'_

"I suggest we depart for Vale less we run into the Ordained." She took her sword and opened a portal. "Go help the injured." Pyrrha nodded as she made her way to Jaune and picked him up. Weiss picked up the injured girl as the eight headed through the portal.

A/N

Hey guys I have a new chapter! So we just delved a little bit deeper into the Brotherhood. We have a new subfaction: The Ordained... and these guys... these guys are some serious people, they do not mess around. If you want to see my inspiration of them. Look up Teutonic Order Knights, that's the inspiration.

As for the Brotherhood and such... all the ranks, for the most part, are being taken from other Crusader Knight Orders, such as the Templars, and it happens we meet the first major player within the power structure, Seneschal (Templar Rank) Raven Branwen, who is basically a high commander within the Brotherhood.

Oh boy, she seems kinda cold and stuff huh? The tension between Yang and Mom... oh uh... I wonder why?

Anywho if you guys like the chapter, please let me know, I love to hear from you guys, feedback, ideas, opinions, reactions, anything and all is welcome.

P.S. Editing isn't a strength, but I do triple check, but I'm sure things will be missed. I apologize.

Thanks for reading

-Lordxsauron


	5. Chapter 5: The Gathering

Chapter 5- The Gathering

' _There is a war coming. We need to know what side you will be on. Will you be on the side that is willing to save humanity at any cost or will you chose the side where saving one life dooms all of Humanity?'_

Vale the city of seasons as it was often referred to. It was situated in a temperate area that experienced the four seasons for an equal amount of time.

Strategically speaking, Vale was a fortified harbor

city that was protected by the great Brotherhood fortress of Beacon which sat over a clifftop. For five hundred years the city has known peace and prosperity. It was t since the beginning of Raphael's crusade that the city itself was actually threatened.

A black swirling portal opened up inside the fortress that was known as Beacon. It's high walls filled with watch towers, arrow slits, murder holes, and other defensive measures. The walls itself surrounded Beacon in a 3 sided box, the other side being protected by the cliff side. Within this box were smithies, markets, inns and living quarters. In the heart of this compound was another set of walls that took the shape of a triangle. Within this compound were the governmental and administration buildings.

At the center of this triangle was the Emerald tower, where the Seneschals and Headmaster ruled.

"Ah, Raven! Good to see you as always do come in!" A similar in appearance individual greeted her. He wore loose leather armor and with a coat of chain mail underneath. His black hair swept back with his crimson eyes.

"Shut it Qrow." Raven walked passed him.

"What's got your knickers in a bunch?" He noted all of the people following her including her niece and half step-niece.

"Get the Seneschals together, we have something important to discuss." The group entered the emerald tower.

"Are you sure that is a good idea? I mean it has been about fifteen years or so since the last meeting and you were still with Tai..."

Raven lifted up a hand. "Seneschal Xiao-Long is more than mature enough to separate professional and personal sentiments." They were now in the atrium of the tower, "now all of you wait there until you have been summoned." The black huntress' sternness in her voice compelled everyone to nod silently.

"Gosh even though she's my mom, I really can't stand her." Yang gritted her teeth as she took a seat on a nearby bench.

"Well, she couldn't have been that bad. I mean she did save us, and she going to get Pyrrha to join us." Jaune sad optimistically, he quickly deflated when lilac-turned- crimson eyes stared him down.

"Jaune just shut the hell up." He nodded, message received

Pyrrha sat down quietly fiddling her fingers deep in thought. She was about to join the same people that she had hunted so long ago... yet it felt so... familiar.

* * *

Raven made her way up to the Seneschal meeting chamber. It was a dark room with a large u shaped desk. On the outside of the 'U' were five chairs each for one of the Seneschal.

The first to enter was Seneschal Summer Rose, the leader, and trainer of all Thorn Guard. These elite brothers were to be trained as elite commanders and leaders within the Order. Summer was without a doubt, one of the most unlikely to lead the Thorns. Her diminutive stature and soft voice were something that Raven didn't understand. It was Rose who acted like a mother to all those under her command. She was kind and gentle, but stern just as a mother should be.

The two were close friends ever since they became squires serving under the same knight. As time went on and they were anointed knights, they formed their own hunting squad with Raven's brother, and Raven's love interest, Taiyang. They complemented each other fairly well as their relationship deepened to the point where Raven had asked Summer to be her maid of honor in her marriage to Taiyang, which Summer had readily accepted. Then everyone was appointed Seneschals and that coupled with just having a child and assassination, attempt, prompted Raven to leave her family for their own safety. To this day she continued to hunt down the assassins, still no closer to answers.

There was tension between the two Seneschals as Summer helped to raise Raven's child which only reminded Raven of being a horrible mother. Then her love had fallen for the Rose and even had their own child, which part of her was deeply offended, the other could completely understand, considering she rarely came to Beacon, her place was out in the wilderness.

"Raven! How are you?" The smaller woman walked over to her holding her hands out to embrace the taller huntress. She reluctantly gave in returning the embrace.

"I've been surviving," Raven replied cooly.

"Gods, how long has it been since we last seen each other?"

"Fifteen years fifty-six days," Raven recalled.

"And you look just as beautiful since we were squires." Summer broke away from the hug with a smile, however, Raven just shrugged it off. The smile quickly faded away. "Qrow told me you were calling a gathering, why?"

"In due time." She said as she sat down. "But Ruby may be in danger." Summer frowned gravely at the news.

Summer silently nodded and took her own seat as Winter strolled looking beyond pissed. "What is the meaning of this?!" She marched her way over Raven leaning on the table. Raven was isn't impressed or intimidated.

"Sit down Schnee." She calmly said crossing her arms.

"I will do no such thing! You drag me out of here from important dust manipulation and for what?"

Raven glared. She would not be intimidated by the newest Seneschal, Winter Schnee. She was the most experienced dust manipulator and battle hardened Ruinknight in all of the brotherhood, her white hair and blue eyes were only matched by the cold and detached personality she had developed. If it wasn't her way then it was the highway. She was now grooming her own sister in the art of dust manipulation, she hoped to establish the Schnees as Seneschal dynasty, ambitious, if not somewhat overreaching.

"Sit. Down. Now." Raven said darkly, an ominous threat in her tone. Winter huffed and made her way to her seat.

"Good thing you listened." Qrow walked in. "You might have lost a finger... Or an arm... Or you head..." Qrow smirked. Qrow was one of the two Seneschals of the Shadow Scouts. The first Seneschal was in charge of field missions and scouting the second and Qrow's domain, subterfuge.

"Qrow don't make me..." Winter reached for the hilt of her rapier.

"Qrow sit down and shut up." Raven glared at him.

"Yeah yeah I'm going." Qrow slinked over to his seat. "Next time, though..." Raven sighed at her brother's persistence.

"Sup guys!" The familiar blonde with lilac eyes appeared in his golden armor. The Seneschal of the Dragon Knights. The shock troops of the order, Taiyang was tasked with overseeing and training of potential Dragon Knights.

His lilac eyes met Raven's, his smile instantly faded. "What's she doing here?" His mood instantly soured, happiness replaced with anger.

Qrow stood up. "She's a Seneschal, I told you it would be a full meeting."

"And she has the right to beckon us whenever she wants after running out on us for fifteen years?!" His fist began to glow with fire as his semblance began to manifest.

"Are you talking about us, or the family?" Qrow snapped at him. "Put your petty problems at the door and sit down. You know Raven wouldn't have called us if this wasn't serious."

"Then she can deal with it." Taiyang protested.

Qrow stood up drawing his weapon. Everyone but Raven was stunned. Raven stood up. "Enough!" She yelled. She looked at Qrow. "Sit. Down. I don't need my baby brother to defend me." Qrow reluctantly. Sat, crossing his arms and glaring .

Her crimson eyes met with Taiyang, her former husband, and lover. "You every right to be pissed at me Tai, but everything I have done has been for our family." She glanced over to Summer "and your family. This includes now. Our child is danger and so is Ruby because of an incident near the Rose outpost involving the ordained."

Taiyang was extremely angry, he wanted to chew Raven out over the hypocrisy of all of it. How could she say that everything she did was for them, yet she did one of the most unspeakable things, she abandoned him and their own daughter in the name of love? A part of him, deep down, a part of him he wanted to silence, knew that she was incredibly loyal. He knew she still cared about him more than ever and loved her daughter to death. She would sacrifice anything and everything if it was for her own good.

"Tai, I think we should hear her out, for old time's sake." His second wife said. He relented and moved to take his seat.

Raven rose and walked around the 'U'. She mad ever way to address the center. "The gathering recognizes Seneschal Raven," Qrow said taking on a professional attitude.

"Earlier today Rose Outpost encountered a stranger by the name of Pyrrha Nikos, deep in Vampire Territory."

"What of it? We know that nomads roam the borders." Winter dismissed the issue. Summer looked at her fellow Seneschal. "I'm sure she'll tell us once she finishes the story…"

"As I was saying…" Raven glared at Winter before continuing. "After coming into contact with Outpost Rose, they were sieged by Grimm, but the Grimm were attracted to an Ordained Purge a mile from the outpost."

Taiyang leaned towards Qrow. "I don't think I'm liking where this is going." Qrow silently nodded in agreement.

"At the time, the knights were unaware of the purge within the area, Shadow Scout Blake Belladonna, Squire Jaune Arc, and this Pyrrha Nikos investigated to discover the purge." Summer frowned realizing where this was going.

"There was one survivor, that this Pyrrha Nikos jumped in to defend, being joined by Belladonna and Arc. The Ordained attacked, citing interference. This has led to one of the knights being killed at the cost of saving one civilian. If it wasn't for my intervention, they would probably be all dead now." Raven recounted, she made her way back to her seat.

"This Pyrrha Nikos is a stupid girl." Winter scoffed. "She should have known to interfere with the Ordained is a death sentence."

Raven looked at the Ruinknight, brow furrowed. "She is not from around 'here,' it is most likely she had never encountered them."

"Everyone has heard of them though." Qrow rationalized. "Rumor has spread even through Vampire territory. For an individual not to have heard of them…. It just doesn't add up."

"Well, I say she did the right thing." Summer chimed in. "She saved the life of a civilian, that's what the Order is all about and we all know what the Ordained are…"

Taiyang looked at his wife, frowning. "Even still, she now has a death warrant…." His eyes went wide at the realization. "And all those who have contact with them… Oh gods no…." A somber silence settled over the room at the realization. A lot of family members would be marked for death.

Raven raised her hand. "There is one way to avoid this." She looked at her fellow Seneschal. "Rite of Invocation, I move that we conscript Pyrrha Nikos into the Brotherhood, wiping away all of her old crimes and sins. All those in favor, raise your hand."

Five hands rose up simultaneously. "Step one done," Qrow said with a small reassuring smile. However, it would not be a walk in the park. "Now we just need to have the hearing and petition."

"May the gods help us." Summer whispered to herself.

A/N

Hey guys I got a new chapter...

I know I'm own personal hiatus, but I'm starting to get my groove back so I'm pretty happy

So this chapter... Idk how it went. This was more STRQ oriented I know... but they are some of the big shots within the Brotherhood who are NOT Ordained. I felt it was necessary for this chapter to get a certain feel for STRQ.

As for next chapter, It will be more RWBY and JNPR related with a few surprise guests!

Anywho, if you liked the story so far please give a follow, fav, pm, or review.

I'm asking for any kind of feedback. If you guys like the way this is going, let me know, if you don't like it, let me know. Any kind of feedback is appreciated. I also love reading reaction, predictions, opinions, questions, thoughts, all of that stuff. It means the world, and it helps me out a great deal.


	6. Chapter 6: The Fallen

Chapter 6- The Fallen

' _There are things that we still do not truly understand in our world. We are foolish to think that we are masters of this world. The Elder Gods have shown us the hubris of that mistake long ago. There are mysteries waiting to be discovered to this very day.' Headmaster of the Brotherhood_

* * *

"You have been summoned." A guard had announced to the six. Slowly they got up. For the most part, they were definitely on edge. No one ever wanted to be a part of a Seneschal meeting. It was never a good sign.

They climbed the grand staircase until they reached the entrance, one guard saluted and opened the door. They all walked in.

"Pyrrha Nikos." A voice called out. "Step forward. ". Pyrrha took a few steps into the dimly lit chamber she found herself at the center of a large curved table with five people, one of them being Raven. Pyrrha noted a shadowy figure lurking in the darkness that the others had not seen. Raven pounded the table with a fist.

"As leader of this meeting, I now declare for the hearing of Pyrrha Nikos' invocation." Raven tapped the table with her fist.

A white haired woman wearing a white battle dress with blue trimming stared at her angrily. If Pyrrha didn't know better, she would have been related to Weiss. "What were you doing out in the middle of Vampire territory. How did you encounter the Rose Outpost?" Her voice filled a coldness that managed to suck out all of the warmth in the room. She was colder than Raven, and that is saying something.

"I was traveling," Pyrrha responded neutrally, she felt her hand shake ever so slightly.

"A traveler?" The white-haired woman rebuked. "No I don't think so. Humans don't wonder outside of Brotherhood perimeters. I advise you to take heed, remember, we hold the fate of your and your companions' lives in our hands."

She looked at everyone in the room, everyone was leaned in. "I was hunting vampires." She relented

"No, I don't believe that for one second." Winter snapped back. "Not in the heart of Vampire territory. They would be hunting you."

Jaune was fed up with this meeting already. They were looking for a reason to denounce the poor girl. It was time he did something about it. Jaune joined Pyrrha, standing right beside her, "This isn't fair. You ask her questions and she gives you the answers yet you don't believe her! This isn't a hearing, it sounds more like a trial!"

Winter stood up. "How dare you interrupt a hearing! I should have you thrown out of the Order."

Taiyang chuckled. "I like him, he's got guts." Summer looked at her husband with a warm smile. "He's almost as dumb as you."

The shadowy figure emerged to reveal an elderly gentleman with gray hair and hazel eyes. He had spectacles that sat precariously on the edge of his nose who also happened to carry a cane.

Everyone recognized who it was. Everyone instantly stood up, crossed their chests with a fist, and bowed before the headmaster of the Brotherhood.

"Everyone sit." He said gently, his eyes never leaving the redhead. "Miss Nikos, you have nothing to fear. You may tell us everything, but we can't help you if you don't tell us the truth."

She looked at Jaune who was a nervous wreck. She sighed. It was time for the truth, she just hoped that Jaune wouldn't get in any more trouble for her sake. "I woke up along the shores of the Throat of the World. Jaune... Found me and helped me, he took me to the outpost."

"I see... And why did you wash up from the Throat?" Headmaster's eyes narrowed. Pyrrha stared at the old man. How could he know what she is, what happened to her?

"I was thrown in." She said quietly.

"What? How is that even possible?" Qrow asked, looking at this fellow Seneschals. "That Gods' accursed lake is poisonous to everything. Right?"

Summer nodded gravely "The water is toxic to all things... Even to Vampires.." Summer stared at the girl, not wanting to believe this girl. It still didn't answer the most important question. "Why were you thrown in?" Summer asked.

Pyrrha braced herself. " I was a Vampire Lord." She relented. Everyone took a step back.

"Come on tell us the truth," Taiyang crossed his arms not amused. Without any warning, the headmaster pulled out a dagger and sliced open his arm. Blood droplets hit the floor.

Pyrrha instantly smelled the blood. NO NO NO. She could feel herself break into a cold sweat as the droplets hit the floor, each one sounding like an Earth-shattering boom. She felt her hands tremble as she tried to contain the hunger. She felt the familiar teeth begin to form, the fangs growing as the base hunger creep up. The hunger. The hunger. She shook her head.

"Open your mouth." Winter ordered, hand on a vial of dust.

Pyrrha shook .

"NOW OR WE KILL YOU." The Seneschal ordered.

Pyrrha relented and revealed her teeth. All perfect whites and two fangs on the top row of teeth.

Winter threw a vial of dust at the redhead. It shattered and filled the air with red dust vapor. However, the vampire didn't burst into flames, suffocate, or start to vomit. In fact, she just stood there unaffected.

Raven didn't know what to make of this, however, there was a threat in the room that needed to be neutralized. She unsheathed her dust blade, leaped over the table, knocking Jaune to the ground, and pointed the blade directly at the former Vampire Lord. Ruby and Yang watched uncertainty of any of this while Weiss and Blake pulled out their own weapons.

Jaune scrambled to his feet placing himself between the blade and Pyrrha.

"Jaune move away or I will cut you down too," Raven growled, the look in her eye did not suggest she was joking.

"Raven! STAND DOWN." The headmaster yelled. Raven hesitated. For once in her life, a vampire escaped her blade. She resheathed her blade, looking as if the world was against her. "As you can see, there is more to Miss Nikos then meets the eyes. I apologize for the brash actions of my subordinates, He calmly asked as he gave the withering stare at both Winter and Raven. The two moved both to take their seats. "Now please tell us your role within the Empire."

"I-I-I was lead general to the Empress."

Ozpin leaned in studying the girl. "You weren't just a commander and lord were you?"

Pyrrha blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"You were the very first Seraph, weren't you? You were the Angel of Death?"

She nodded reluctantly. Everyone gasped. The most feared Vampire commander right next to Raphael, the father of the Vampires. The Wings of Death, the Pyrrha Nikos managed to push back humans to the point of threatening Vale, defeating the Brotherhood in countless battles, even with their training, aura, and dust. Her courage was a tale of awe and dread. When you saw those angelic wings above you, you knew one thing was certain, death was imminent.

"No. No. No. That's impossible." Qrow whispered to himself. "She has to be lying."

"This has got to be a joke." Winter crossed her arms unimpressed that this timid girl was the Angel of Death.

"The last sighting of the Angel of Death was over two thousand years ago." Summer stared at the diminutive girl before her.

"Why were you executed?" Ozpin continued on.

"Because I was considered a threat to the Empress, I was truer Vampire then her, there were whispers that I would overthrow her, which I didn't consider. However, she believed the rumors and I was thrown in once my wings were ripped off." Her voice filled with certain terrible pain that could only come from being betrayed yet remaining completely innocent.

"How can we believe you?" Raven spoke up. Pyrrha turned around and removed the sash that covered up her back. Two massive scars along her shoulder blades were visible.

"Oh my gods." Summer stared at the horrible scars that made her cringe. She didn't know what worse, the pain of what caused those scars or that she was talking to a former Vampire Lord that threatened Vale two thousand years ago.

"Kill her, she needs to pay for her sins." Winter pulled out her rapier. Qrow and Taiyang sat there, unable to move, exchanging looks with one another. Summer was stunned speechless

"Jaune get away from her," Weiss ordered as she pulled out her own rapier.

"Weiss Schnee stand down." Weiss looked to see that Ruby Rose, her commander stood between Weiss and her target. "Ruby she is the enemy."

"I told you to stand down." The sternness made Weiss cave into pressure.

"What the hell are you?" Qrow asked in a hushed tone, eyes zeroed in on the redhead.

"She is a Fallen," Ozpin spoke up. Suddenly he stopped bleeding as he wiped away the droplets. " I must apologize Miss Nikos, that I had to reveal what you are."

Ironically, she had no idea what she was. She nodded.

"Does anyone want to clue me in as to what the hell a Fallen is?" Qrow complained looking at his fellow leaders.

"A very rare being, something that straddles between life and death, human and vampire. She is both but neither."

"How did she manage that." Summer said in amazement, staring at the girl who was older than two thousand years but didn't look like she was past twenty.

The headmaster smiled. "It is hard to say, under normal circumstances, she would have died as any other being." His eyes narrowed. "I imagine the Elder Gods have something planned for you, Miss Nikos."

Raven didn't hold stock in the gods, whether it was fate or a freak coincidence, they had an invaluable asset against the Empire. An asset to be used to help humanity.

"Miss Nikos, what do you want out of life?"

Pyrrha knew what she wanted. "I want to fix all my wrongs, I want to end the Vampire threat. I want to stop the Empress. I want to be able to redeem myself." She briefly thought of her only true compatriots Ren and Nora. The two had guided her ways of being a Vampire and treated her like a civilized being instead of being Cinder's trophy. The thought quickly banished from her from her mind. Unfortunately, they were now the enemy.

All of the Seneschals looked at each other. Not knowing what to make of it. Summer rose as she unhooded herself.

"Do you swear to lead with distinction?"

"I do."

Taiyang rose, still unsure about this. "Do you swear to shield the helpless?"

"I do."

Raven looked at the girl for a moment. She gave off an air of determination that Raven had not seen in a long time. Something she could respect, She rose. "Do you swear loyalty to the Brotherhood and your fellow knights?"

"I do."

Qrow knew to go with his twin sister's logic. She had a very cold and distant exterior, but she was incredibly caring on the inside. "Do you swear to keep the secrets of the brotherhood?"

"I do."

Winter looked amongst her fellow Seneschals. This was ridiculous, but the headmaster had even sided with this…. abomination…. "Do you swear to continue to grow in the body, mind…" She hesitated. "And soul." She said through gritted teeth.

"I do."

Raven looked Pyrrha in the eye, Pyrrha believed that she could see the faintest of smiles on the black haired huntress' lips. "As Head Seneschal of this meeting, I hereby nominate Pyrrha Nikos to be admitted into the Brotherhood for courage, distinction, and honor."

The headmaster nodded. "I accept the nomination." He walked over to Pyrrha giving a knowing a smile. He extended his hand. "Welcome to the Brotherhood."

She took the hand and they shook. "Thank you, sir." He nodded politely and looked at the blonde square.

"Mr. Arc."

"Y-Y-Yes sir?" He stammered.

"You have also been knighted as well." The Headmaster smiled. Jaune looked at the Seneschals. Summer and Taiyang were both smiling. Qrow gave him a thumbs up while Raven just nodded. Winter seemed to be the only one who objected but she was outvoted by the power of the headmaster. Jaune saluted the headmaster. "Now I want everyone to vacate the room. I need to talk to the Seneschals and Miss Nikos."

* * *

Jaune, well Jaune had no idea what to think. Yeah, he knew he rescued a Vampire, in fact, a Seraph, but the dust test did nothing. Now he just found out that he rescued one of the most feared Vampire commanders in Remnant's history. A warrior renowned for both skill and bravery, and he was just an ordinary squire.

"Jaune you alright?" Ruby walked over to her now anointed friend. "Things were pretty… tense.." She glared at Weiss who just 'hmpfed' and walked away.

He walked away being followed with rest of RBY, making sure he was out of earshot from other Brothers, he slid down against a wall, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah… I guess… I don't know…" Ruby sat down beside him followed by Blake and Yang.

"What's wrong lady catcher?" Yang tried to lighten the mood, Jaune grimaced which made Ruby shoot her sister a silencing glare. "Ehh sorry…. Wrong time…" She gave an apologetic look. "But for real what's on your mind."

"I have to admit… I knew that she was a Vampire or something…." Jaune confessed. Ruby stared at him, dumbfounded. "I did the dust test… no reaction, and you saw it too." Ruby nodded, she couldn't be mad at him. His heart was in the heart place, she couldn't fault him for that.

"You have second thoughts though?" Blake noted quietly. Jaune stared at the floor not saying anything. That was the confirmation they needed.

Yang crossed her arms not pleased with her friend's apparent disregard for Pyrrha's heroism. "Did you guys forget she helped us with the Grimm? She saved a civilian from the Ordained?" Jaune looked her in the eyes and shook his head.

"No, I hadn't forgotten… but… I don't know."

"You're afraid." Ruby guessed. Jaune nodded. "You're afraid that you brought back one of the most deadliest warriors that Remnant had ever seen. You're afraid that she is going turn on us, that if you killed her when you met her, you could have saved more lives in the end." She nailed it on the head. Jaune nodded slowly, raking his hair with his hand.

"I don't know….. I don't know if I condemned more people by saving her." He confessed.

Yang placed a hand on Jaune. "She doesn't seem the type. She seemed pretty determined to fight the vampires."

Blake pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, "And what happens if she, by a miracle, kills off all the Vampires? Do you think she would be accepted by society? Do you think the blood spilled would lure her away? She's a ticking time bomb." Blake didn't back down as she got a withering glance from Yang.

"Nope." Ruby popped the 'P'

Everyone looked at her. "We don't know anything yet. We have to keep in mind, there were times she could have killed us, she could have attacked the civilian, but she didn't. People can change, we shouldn't hold what she is against her if she has the heart." Ruby crossed her arms nodding determinedly. "She may need our help, and we are sworn to help each other." She looked at Jaune giving a heart-warming smile. "You did the right thing."

Jaune smiled. "Thanks, Ruby," He turned to face the rest of them. "Whatever she is, we can't tell anyone about any of this." Everyone agreed.

* * *

All of the Seneschals sat down. Ozpin pulled up an extra chair and gestured for her to sit. She smiled and sat down. "Now Miss Nikos. We have some things to discuss." Ozpin turned to the Seneschals, "and I trust that no one will discuss these matters outside of this room." Everyone nodded. Ozpin moved to stand behind the Seneschals.

"Now then… Miss Nikos are you scared of what you are?" Pyrrha knew the answer right away. The fact she reacted so violently to just smelling blood, yes she was petrified. She nodded.

"Rightfully so. You feel the need to feed, to recover your strength. You must not give in. The more you feed on blood the more you will be consumed with the need to feed until you are a mindless beast. Do you want that?"

In reality, she never wanted to become a Vampire, it was forced upon her. She hated having to feed to recover her Aura, she hated having to feed. Unlike her fellow compatriots, she believed in ending the pain before feeding. To kill then feed, while most others didn't care. It didn't help the guilt, though. It was until she met Ren and Nora that she discovered a more humane way, still she lived with the curse and burden to live with for failing as a human once before. "No, I don't." However, one thing did concern her. "Sir, will the craving always be there? The smell of blood?"

Ozpin frowned. "In truth, yes, you will have the urge, over time it may lessen up over time. It is hard to say, though." Pyrrha eyes widened with sheer terror, the prospect of living with this gnawing hunger concerned her. "Now tell me, do you feel any Aura?"

She shook her head. She hadn't felt it since she was cast down. "Just as I expected. In turn, it will return to you. It needs time to find balance within the new you." He smiled. "It will return and recover without the need to feed. You may even be able to train yourself to use your Aura to suppress the hunger. As for all tense and purposes, you are human. You will need to sleep, eat, and drink just like ordinary humans. When you are around blood is when you will start experience and regain some of your vampiric traits." He leaned on his cane looking at the girl. "Now do you have any questions?"

Of course, she had millions, "No sir." She responded politely.

"Seneschal Summer will get you acquainted with the basics of the Brotherhood. You are all dismissed, except for Raven." Qrow ran a finger along his neck giving a death face with a smirk. She shot him a shut up or I'll beat you down glare, which only made him chuckle.

"Come on Pyrrha, we have a lot of things to go over." Summer took her hand and darted out of the room in a flash of white rose petals.

* * *

 ***Elascia***

Five of the most powerful men in the Brotherhood gathered in a dark room around a crystal clear fountain. An old man, with milky white eyes, held his hand over the fountain. An armored figured covered head to toe in plate armor, his helmet covering everything except for the eyes, two large plumes, one white, the other black, towered over the diminutive blind old man. The armored figured took out a blade and reverently took the old man's hand and cut into the old man's hand.

Droplets of blood fell into the fountain. The armored figure then dropped the dagger into the fountain. "Guards, bring him in." Two Ordained sergeants dragged a man in and forced him to his knees. A man in a black robe with a white hood lifted his hands up in reverence. "Brother we thank you for your service." He gave a casual wave of his hand. A sergeant pulled out a dagger slit the captive's neck, "Throw him in." The robed man said. The sergeants complied and threw the body into the fountain. The sergeants promptly left the room.

The five men began to chant, the elder blind man leading the chant. "Sanguis animarum pauperum et innocentium non sinunt videre quæ videtis" The chant began to grow louder and louder as the body began to dissolve slowly. First the skin, then the muscle, then the organs, then finally the bone, the only trace of a body was bloody water. Within that bloody water, an image began to form.

A series of images began to be formed.

It depicted a red haired girl along with a blonde haired boy and raven haired faunas fighting Ordained knights. The red haired girl twirled around the blades and spears of his soldiers, until one lunged at her, which she was able to counter by ramming a sword through his neck.

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" The armored man shouted in outrage. "Grand Inquisitor, give me a detachment. I will find this girl and burn her at the stake!"

The robed figure held up his hand, the armored man settled down. There was another image, that of a black portal appearing and out stepping one of the most powerful people Remnant came into view. Her crimson dust blade unmistakable, Seneschal Raven Branwen.

The robed man looked at his compatriots. "I nominate Grand Justicar Rikayle to deal with this matter." Everyone pounded their chests in agreement. The robed man looked at the Justicar, a fellow robed man wearing a golden hood with golden mask. "Take a detachment of men, this needs to be handled diplomatically." A man bowed and left the fountain room.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys I got a new chapter….**

 **Soooooo we got an idea as to what Pyrrha is. A Fallen or a hybrid of a sort who is walking a very fine line of being cognitive being as compared to a mindless savage thing that's only concern is with feeding. The more she consumes blood (if she does) she'll start to go down a very very bad road. That being said I hope that is believable.**

 **But oh my… people are going with it and others aren't… Winter doesn't seem to be fan, and it's starting to divide RWBY *clears throat and looks at Weiss* Are people going to fully accept Pyrrha for what she is now, cause some people are definitely going to see her as an abomination.**

 **And what's up with the Headmaster knowing all this stuff if it's super duper rare? I don't know.**

 **And what the heck? Blood magic? That's some pretty dark stuff huh? And who is using it? The Ordained…. Sheesh those people are kinda messed up.**

 **Anywho….. If you liked the chapter, please leave a follow, fav, pm, or review. I love hearing from you guys. Let me know what you guys think. It really helps me with my writing and it means a lot to me. Got theories, ideas, suggestions, reactions, predictions, all of that stuff, I love to hear all of it.**

 **Anywho…. Thanks for reading!**

 **Lordxsauron**


	7. Chapter 7: Diplomacy Part 1

Chapter 7: Diplomacy Part 1

 **A/N: Was removed more editing- I don't know if the website sent out the email after the edit (cause I didn't get one) So I changed the name of the chapter**

* * *

"Justice is best carried out by the end of a sword. Diplomacy is best carried out with fear." Grand Justicar Rikayle

An armored convoy was marching manned by three hundred of the most fearsome soldiers the Ordained could muster. Leading the convoy was a man who sat upon a horse. He wore the steel armor of the armor, his cloak around him, and golden cowl over his head, covering his face a golden mask with spokes coming out like a sun.

"Grand Justicar!" Amounted scout saluted. "We are coming upon the village of Marienburg about three miles from here. Orders?"

A cold and neutral voice came emanated from the mask. "Round up all the families, take each first born, and torch the town. It is time to send a message to those pitiful traitors."

So the army marched into the town. They dragged out all those who could be moved. The elderly and young that could not be moved were slain on the spot, in their bed and cribs.

With the town's population of a few dozen people stood there surrounded by the Ordained. "This village will now submit to the will of the Ordained. Resistance will not be tolerated." The Justicar snapped his fingers, dozens of men went around torching the homes. "Take the firstborns." He muttered to his captain. The captain nodded

"Sort them!" He ordered his men.

"LET THIS BE A LESSON! YOUR SUBJUGATION IS NONNEGOTIABLE!" The Justicar shouted as reared his horse, making his way to the head of the army.

After chaining up all the firstborn, the army marched on leaving the wildfires of the village raging on. Next stop, Vale.

* * *

Nora was bad at waiting, while Ren was a far more patient. That being said, she could tell that he was starting to lose his nerve. It didn't help the two were out deep in the forest and could be spotted by anyone loyal to Cinder.

One winged figure leading two nonwinged figures approached. The winged figure approached Ren, hand extended. "Ah Master Ren, always a pleasure!"

The Vampire Lord and Seraph shook hands. "Likewise Xavier."

Xavier's blue eyes shone through the dark. The Seraph was now the defacto leader of the Seraphin, the Seraph Rebellion, and its supporter. He was considered Pyrrha Nikos' second in command and successor. After Cinder had ordered the execution of the Seraph, he revolted with a few of his followers, combining his forces with Pyrrha's followers. As time went and the Empire began to stagnate under the Empress' rule, the Seraphin grew in strength and numbers. However, they could never actually challenge the Empire, at least not yet. In the meantime, they spent their time attacking outposts and launching a few raids on Noctis, the capital city. That was when Cinder declared war against the Seraphin and all Seraphs. Their kind was to be exterminated and wiped from history. It was Xavier that saved his people. Ren knew many Seraphs, almost all of them arrogant and proud, except for two, their first, and Xavier. Xavier wore a coat of chain mail with a blue tunic over tied tightly around his waist. He had long black hair cascading down his back, his bangs hiding a nasty scar from his ear to cheek. This Vampire had seen serious combat.

"Lady Nora," He took Nora hand lightly into his gave a small chivalrous kiss.

"Oh stop it you..." She smiled, "or I'll break your legs."

"Legs are overrated." He smirked as he stretched his feathered wings. The smile quickly faded, as it was replaced by a cold and calculate expression that could only be the seriousness of a war general. "Are you sure about this?"

Ren nodded and handed him a piece of parchment. "What she is doing is downright disastrous for the Empire. Until we find a way to deal with the famine, we cannot afford to crush humanity. We need a stalemate, not a victory. Then maybe we can force a deal with the humans."

Xavier shook his head. "Always an idealist. What makes you think that humanity wants to deal with us? We prey on them. What makes you think out people want to deal with them?"

Ren gave a small smile. "Easy, Cinder."

* * *

"So these will be your quarters anytime you are back from the field." Summer opened the door to a luxurious day room that had a fireplace, a kitchen, bathroom, and a rather large common area filled with comfortable chairs and dead beds. The fire was located at the end of the room with two massive windows. "Why is the room so large?" Pyrrha said, walking around "This can't be all for me."

Summer shook her head chuckling, "Of course not, we may be rich, but we can't afford this luxury for everyone. No, you'll be living with my daughter's team."

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. "Your daughter…?"

Summer smiled, nodding. "Ruby Rose." Pyrrha nodded dumbly, how the heck didn't she notice the similarity. Speaking of the devil, Ruby walked in with Yang, Blake, and Jaune, who was limping. "Mom?!" Ruby did a double take and latched on, hugging her.

"How's my little Red Rose? It has been far too long." She squeezed back. She gestured at Yang and Blake and to join her. Jaune limped towards the redhead.

"It's warming to see this." Pyrrha admired.

"It really is." Jaune agreed.

Pyrrha looked at his leg. "How is it?"

"Sore, but I'll manage."

The group hug broke away. "I'll stop by with some of your favorite cookies." Ruby and Yang cheered while Blake gave a slight bow in thanks. "Aw Summer, you're the best," Yang grinned. She wasn't lying either, Summer was the mom she wanted and needed, she always looked after Yang even when her mother abandoned. She owed Summer a great deal.

Summer cleared her throat. "It has been decided that Pyrrha will be joining your team. You will have to show her the ropes and help her get adjusted. Please do make her feel welcomed." Ruby smile faded replaced by the professional Ruby

"Will do Mom." She saluted. At that, Summer her exit. Ruby twirled around to moved to stand right in front of Pyrrha invading her personal space. Pyrrha won't lie; she was a little intimidated by this girl staring her down well actually... staring up at her. Without any warning, Ruby waved her hands with a huge grin. "YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE IT HERE!"

Yang walked over and grabbed Ruby from the hood and pulled her back gently. "Ruby there's a thing called personal space." Ruby awkwardly rubbed her arm and apologized. Blake opened a door that led to a generous bedroom.

"This will be your room. If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask." Pyrrha nodded in thanks. Blake didn't know how to feel about this whole arrangement, one thing was sure, she would be watching this so called Fallen very closely. Pyrrha inspected the room to find the wardrobe had clothing for her as well as a comfortable looking bed. Satisfied, she walked toward the common room to find Jaune was sitting out in the common room with Yang joining him, throwing him some jerky. Ruby was sitting on the floor right beside the fire wrapped up in her cloak. Blake was out in the kitchen making some food.

"Long day." He muttered as he took a bite.

"No sleep." Yang collapsed on the daybed looking up at the ceiling. "Oh, I am going to sleep in tomorrow..."

Ruby giggled at the two. "You two are the worst complainers besides Weiss." She cocked her head questioningly, "Speaking of which I wonder where she is…"

"Most likely with Winter," Blake called from the kitchen. Pyrrha joined them taking an empty seat.

Well if she was going to be a member of the team, Pyrrha had to address an issue that she would rather not. "Guys… I was wondering if I could talk to you all." Everyone perked up looking at their newest teammate. "I should apologize… that I lied to you all, and had Jaune cover for me." Pyrrha looked at Jaune apologetically, "I should also apologize to you, I didn't mean to put you in harm's way, and for not telling you the whole truth." By now Blake had joined them standing over Yang's couch.

"To be honest, I didn't know what was after waking up. But I should have told you everything. I am so sorry, if you guys can't trust me…"

"Stop." Jaune held up his hand, looking right in the eye, sternness in his voice. "I don't hold it against you. You were scared, I get it, that if you told me everything, I would have left you."

"Or killed you," Blake noted darkly.

Yang sat up placed an around the redhead's shoulder. "You got a good heart, it doesn't matter what you were before or now."

Ruby stood up from the fireplace moving over to her new teammate, "Pyrrha, we don't hold anything against you. We know the reasons why you did it. We just want the truth for now on, can we do that?"

Pyrrha nodded, "Of course I can. Thank you for the hospitality." However, one thing did nag at her. Weiss was going to be a problem. A big problem.

Yang got up from the day bed and with a broad grin. "Now that all that feelsy stuff is out of the way, can we get some food? I'm starving." She wondered to a pot that was sitting on a fire and took the ladle full of its content. She took a sip. The face she gave was one of pure disappointment and regret. She looked over to Blake, "Fish stew again? Blake, we had this for two weeks in a row..."

Blake gave a sinister grin. "This what you get when no one wants to cook."

"But I can't cook!" Yang threw her hands up in the air. "Make Jaune cook!"

He perked up having been roused from his light sleep. "W-W-Whaaaa?"

"Cook for us!" Yang shook him dramatically.

"Just because I have seven sisters doesn't mean I can make food." He said as he was continuing to be shaken by Yang.

"Gods curse it! I hate fish stew!" She resided to sit back on the couch pouting.

Blake gave a small chuckle. "Not my problem," Which earned a moan from Yang and laughter from everyone else.

Summer walked back to the room arms filled with baskets of freshly baked cookies and pastries. She didn't expect to see her friend...? Raven. Raven was leaning up against the wall, arms crossed, not happy. She was never happy, the only two times she was happy were at her wedding and the birth of her daughter. Both of which were sharp points for her after leaving her husband and child.

"You baby them too much."

Summer raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"When are you going to treat them like adults? You're only going to make them soft." The coldness in her voice only made Summer feel angry towards her long time. Anger for her lack of care for those under her, a lack of attention for the smaller things, a lack of love for her daughter. "Well, Raven Xiao-Long. I am taking care of my girls. I am making sure that they are happy, I am trying to be a good mother to them." Summer snapped back.

Raven's eye twitched as she glared at her fellow Seneschal. "You have no right to say that Yang is your daughter or that you know what is best for her."

Summer returned the look taking a step closer and pointed a harsh finger at Raven "You've lost that privilege when you left Tai, when you abandoned Yang."

"And you jumped right in didn't you? You were so happy when I had to leave in order to PROTECT them!" Raven's voice rose.

"SOMEONE had to raise Yang, and I stepped up. You should be thankful." Summer snapped back, her voice matching in intensity and frustration.

"Thankful that you made the child of my blood soft and weak?" Raven shot back.

Summer shook in anger. "Why don't you just leave again?! That's the only thing you're good at, leaving the people who care about you! You're just a coward who just leaves when the going gets tough. Maybe I'm not the weakling you think I am. I had to pick up the pieces that YOU left behind." She was on the verge of doing something she would forget. She sidestepped her former friend as she could feel the crimson eyes bore into her back.

Summer knocked on the door to be greeted by Yang who was beaming to see her. "Hey Summer come on in! You know you don't need to knock." Her eyes dropped to baskets in her arms. "Yes, I have peanut butter cookies." Summer reassured her. Yang helped to carry some of the baskets to the common room table, trying to make out which basket had her favorite cookies.

"Hey guys!" She greeted the rest.

"Mom!" Ruby cheered enthusiastically

"Summer!" The rest greeted her.

"Like I said, I brought you some stuff." She laid down the baskets on the dining table. Jaune and Pyrrha both stirred from their sleep. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you two." She said apologetically.

"It's okay." Jaune yawned.

"Please think nothing of it," Pyrrha reassured her.

Summer moved over to Pyrrha and Jaune. The three of them watched as Ruby, Blake, and Yang were sorting through the cookies.

"Jaune we'll get your Aura unlocked. Once we do, you and Pyrrha can decide what faction to join." She looked at Jaune's leg, concern etched in her voice. "How's the leg?"

He brushed off hr concern. "Not too bad. Just sore."

Summer gave him a concerned, "We'll make sure you rest and prop it up." Jaune nodded gratefully.

She turned her attention to Pyrrha. "How have they been treating you?"

Pyrrha smiled "Very well. Thank you."

Summer placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well if anyone gives you problems, please let me know."

"I don't imagine that will be an issue, but if anything were to arise, I will."

The door slammed open as Raven kicked in the door. Summer reached for her weapon. "Raven it would be best if you leave." Yang's eyes turned crimson as she dropped a plate on the ground, shattering to pieces.

"We need all of you on the wall now. The Ordained are here."

Everyone froze. The Ordained were here for one reason and one reason alone. Everyone looked at Pyrrha. "Don't worry, we won't let them touch you," Jaune whispered.

She was incredibly grateful for the sentiment. Jaune protective nature, but she was more concerned with the Ordained and what they would do to her new team, just because of her. They all proceeded to grab their weapons. Pyrrha noted that Jaune was limping, she draped his arm around her shoulder. "Ehh Thanks."

They all made their way out of the barrack complex and headed towards the outer wall. Jaune felt like his leg was on fire. What would have been a quick fifteen-minute walk, turned out to feel like an eternity?. However, he was grateful that Pyrrha was there. They made it to the outer wall as they climbed the scaffolding to reach the parapets. Brothers all had their crossbows aimed at the sight before them.

Qrow and Taiyang were already on the wall talking in hushed tones.

"Guys, we've got a problem." Qrow looked at the newcomers.

"Why are they here?" Summer asked looking at the three hundred armored knights, then she noted, there were stakes planted in the ground in front of the host arrayed before them. On each stake was an individual, by the looks of it, peasants. "Oh no." She whispered as she noted that by each stake was a knight holding a torch.

"They can't. This... this is just wrong!" Ruby said horrified. "We have to do something! ANYTHING!"

Raven nodded. "I'm going down there." She said through gritted teeth, hand on the hilt of her dust blade.

"You can't." Taiyang placed a hand on her shoulder. She glared at him so fierce it would have forced a Grimm to run for its life.

"Get your hand off of me."

Taiyang frowned at the hostility from his former wife. "Raven... please..." His voice sounded as if he was a wounded animal.

Qrow moved beside Taiyang. "As much as I want to agree with you Raven, we can't. If we lift a finger, we would be declaring war against them."

Raven growled smashing a fist on the wall cracking stone. She turned to face the army.

"Now I know where I get my anger," Yang muttered.

"I heard that," Raven retorted, not looking at her daughter, but with the smallest smile on her lips. "Where the hell is Winter and the Headmaster?"

"We don't know," Qrow replied back.

Everyone's attention was pulled towards the Ordained as a golden masked figure wearing a golden cloak trotted his horse in front of the army. "Listen carefully!" He shouted for all to hear. "You have one chance to spare these people. Give us the redhead murderer and we'll let them go. If you don't, we burn them."

Pyrrha leaned on the walls, holding her head, squeezing as hard as she could, her eyes burrowed on the wall, tuning out the world. How could these monsters kill so many people just for one person? She shook her head as if this was a bad dream. There was no way that she would be the death of fifty people. No, this wasn't happening. She let out an exasperated sigh, "I'll do it. I'll give myself up."

"What?!" Jaune shook her. "You can't."

Pyrrha glared at him, pointing at the stakes. "Fifty people are going to die today because of me. If I turn myself in, it'll only be one."

Ruby and Yang looked at each other. How the hell could she do this? "Do you have any idea what'll they'll do to you?" Yang tried to reason with her. "They'll cut you into pieces! They'll flay you alive!"

Pyrrha gave a saddened chuckle. "It's nothing to getting wings ripped off and thrown into the Throat." Yang was not amused.

"Pyrrha you can't, we won't let you. As a member of our team, I order to stay." Ruby crossed her arms giving a warning stare, eyes filled with determination.

"I'll bind you if I have to." Blake grabbed her chained sword.

"It won't matter. If you go down there." Raven said, still fixed on the golden figure. "They'll kill you, and will still kill them."

"RIKAYLE STAND DOWN!" The gate of their opened up to reveal the same tall white-haired woman who was tearing into Pyrrha. "You have NO authority to make such demands." She was followed by Weiss.

"Ahhh the arrogant and prideful Winter Schnee, and being accompanied by her young sister, Weiss. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"You have no authority to demand anything from fellow Brothers," Winter stated as a matter of fact as the figure dismounted.

The golden figure marched to the elder Schnee sister. "She is not a member of the Brotherhood..." Winter gestured for Weiss to come. Weiss handed her sister a scroll. Winter took the scroll and handed it to Rikayle. Rikayle took a moment to read the parchment. He shook his head. "So you've adopted this murderer into your ranks? The Brotherhood has indeed been corrupted. "

Winter backhanded Rikayle sending him to the ground. His make came off revealing a horribly disfigured face, half burned off, one eye gone. The right side of his face covered in scars and wounds. He quickly scrambled over and strapped the mask back on. "How dare... you... hit the Grand Justicar of the Ordained!" He pulled himself off of the ground.

"How dare you question the actions of the Headmaster!" She shot back. The man turned his back and remounted his horse.

"This isn't over." He trotted back his army.

Rikayle looked at his captain. "Release a captive, beat them an inch of their life and return them back to the village. Make sure they watch." Rikayle looked at the wall angrily. "Burn the rest of them."

Everyone on the wall watched as each stake was set on fire one by one. A crescendo of cries and death yells filled the air as the smoke rose up in the air. Pyrrha's eyes were filled with water. These people died because of her.

The cries slowly died down as the stench of burnt bodies rose in the air.

A/N

Hey, guys!

Another new chapter... first I wanted to respond to Guest review: Yes the Ordained are truly messed up and I am saying that cause I wrote them. Idk if you were trying to jab at me or what, but hey if you don't like you if you don't have to read it... there is a reason why it is rated M...

Okay...

Now that we got that out of the way... Hey guys! Again! New chapter...

So I wanted to discuss the Ordained... they ruled by a five-man council led by the Grand Inquisitor, all of the titles of Grand cause these guys are really really kinda super arrogant as we kinda saw.

That being said, the Grand Justicar, you can think of as carrying out sentencing hearings within the Ordained, and when he absolutely must, diplomacy with the rest of the Brotherhood. He is basically the head of the Ordained secret police while also being a "diplomat..." We saw what this diplomacy could look like...

You're probably wondering why hey the Headmaster and Ozpin can eliminate them. Well to help clear that briefly: The Ordained are protected by the other Kingdoms cause they get results. Sure these guys are jerks... but they are successful, and the thinking is that once Vampires and Grimm are dealt, with the Ordained can be disbanded... I wonder if that'll ever happen...

Anywho, let me know what you guys think of the chapter. If you liked, thought it meh, and didn't like it, please leave a review or pm, tell me what you liked, thought, improvements, ideas, reactions, all that stuff, I love it! I love reading what you send.

If you like the chapter, please leave a follow or favorite.

ALSO- I need to apologize for my poor editing, hopefully this was a world of improvement the second time.

Thanks as always.

P.S.

Housekeeping stuff: I start grad school in two weeks... that being said, my writing is going to be severely limited with writing... but I will continue to write! Fear not! I just want to give a heads up though that the rate of uploads will probably fall off a little bit.

Second: While I'm at school I will be streaming. My first stream will be on August 28th, I'm hoping at 7PM EST, We're doing a full Halo campaign 1-5 run-through, although probs not in one sitting lol, so if you wanna be there, follow Lordxsauronx15 on twitch. Other games I play are hecka strategy, some rpgs, and League so yeah, stop on by, say hi, it'll be fun.

Third: Idk... have a good day!


	8. Chapter 8: Diplomacy Part 2

Chapter 8 Diplomacy Part 2

 _"_ _Diplomacy is the art of making deals with the devil while buying time to rid yourself of him."_ Seneschal Qrow on the Trial of Trifulga

* * *

 _ ***20 years ago- Elascia***_

 _It was her first year of being a Seneschal, and her very first task was to persecute a world renowned war general and his men. A man who was considered to be one of the bravest and courageous brothers within the Order. It was definitely going put a damper on her mood. However, she was just thankful that she had Taiyang beside her, the lovable and charismatic oaf that he was, she would have him no other way._

 _*Knock Knock*_

 _Raven moved to open the door to see her brother fumbling with his uniform. "God I hate getting all fancy."_

 _"Ain't that the truth!" Taiyang called out, Raven gestured for him to enter the room. "So how goes the preparations?" Qrow asked._

 _"A nightmare, we've got three witnesses who survived the massacre, the men won't say anything, and Alucard won't deny his actions." Raven sighed, shaking her head._

 _"Case closed then, their all guilty then," Qrow grinned, Taiyang and Raven exchanged looks. "Not really..." his twin responded._

 _"The Kingdoms are still on the fence, and since the massacre was done outside of the Order, they have the final say. I've been hearing rumors that the Kingdoms are leaning in their favor."_

 _"No... that's just wrong! They butchered entire village!"_

 _Taiyang pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Or so three mentally unstable survivors would claim... at least that's what the Kingdoms will see of our witnesses..."_

 _"But it's the truth..." Qrow muttered._

 _"I know... but you know how politics are, as far as the Kingdoms are concerned, they just cleared Vampire territory in one day what we couldn't accomplish in a year. They saw results, and they like what they see."_

 _The three left the room to head to the courtroom. While sitting in the courtroom, there was only one thing Qrow could think at the time._

* * *

 ***Present day* On the Walls of Beacon**

The mood on the wall was somber. "Those bastards..." Qrow whispered as he watched the fires die down. The stench of burnt human reached up to the wall, with its pungent odor.

"Come on let's take them out of here." Summer hinted a Tai, looking at the hunters on the wall. He nodded somberly. That left the two Branwen twins, Raven still watching as the charred remain on the stakes still hung there. "How the hell could these bastards still be around?" She gritted her teeth, fingers gripping the stone parapet she was leaning on.

"You know why... the Kingdoms live in absolute fear paying their tribute of men and money in exchange for not being raided. They would rather deal with them then the Vampire Horde." Qrow reminded her.

"What about Headmaster? He could have excommunicated them! Executed them! Disbanded them before they became this powerful, he allowed for all of this happen..."

Qrow's brow furrowed. "Raven, you can't say..."

"Actually, she's right." The tapping of his cane could be heard.

Raven shifted her head glaring at the old man. "Where the hell were?! You let all of those innocents die!" Qrow placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"That is the headmaster! Show some respect." She shrugged off his hand, still glaring at the old man.

"You could have saved so many, you could have disbanded them, you could have done something! ANYTHING!" She slammed her fist down smashing the rock.

"It's alright. She is perfectly fine being angry with me. I have been... Neglectful in my duties..."

Raven rolled her eyes "That's apparent." She muttered. The headmaster smirked.

"Certain events... called me away. I can't discuss these matters. A shame to see the one's I once care for fall from grace." Qrow and Raven looked at the headmaster dumbfounded. He nodded

"I knew the leaders of the Ordained, they were good men. Their corruption was not to be expected."

"You knew the leaders of these psychopaths?!" Raven roared.

He nodded, not in the least bit intimidated. "I used to count them as my oldest friends. They were of the noblest of warriors. However something happened to them at Trifulga, something had changed them. Warped them into the men that they are now."

"Why didn't you stop them? Why.."

"I was predisposed with certain events. We'll leave it at that.."

"But..." Raven was silenced by her brother's hand over her mouth.

"We are leaving it at that." Qrow shot a warning look at his sister. Ozpin turned around, starting to walk away

"Regardless, I sense a dark cloud looming over us. We must prepare ourselves for the storm."

* * *

The walk back to the barracks was a quiet and somber affair. No one was left high spirits after the wall. Tai opened the door as everyone trudged in, shoulder low, spirits even lower. Everyone sat down. Summer closed the door behind her and started her preparation on baking some good old fashion morale cookies. Yang and Ruby sat together, Ruby's legs up to her knees, Yang's arm draped around her shoulder.

Blake just stood looking out of one of the windows. Jaune sat on a chair, looking at each member, hovering a moment longer on Pyrrha. Tai and Summer were in the kitchen quietly whispering.

A pin drop could be heard with silence in the room. "I'm sorry. For all of this..." Pyrrha looked up, her eyes filled with shame and regret. No one said anything.

Taiyang looked at the girl with a concerned expression, "None of this was your fault, they would have done this for anyone, not just you."

Silence fell over the room. Pyrrha processed this information. Maybe it was better to let one girl die to allow fifty lives. "Pyrrha you made the right choice." Jaune moved beside her. She looked up at the blonde. "You didn't know that any of this would happen."

"He's right. We've have been so used to the Ordained, that we, unfortunately, think nothing of it." Blake spoke up. Pyrrha nodded bitterly. This was truly a cruel world that she was in now if Brothers allowed this to happen.

"Will they do it again?" Pyrrha asked bitterly.

Summer joined in "They can't." The door opened up to reveal the two Schnees.

"By law now they can't. But the Justicar is a prideful and vain man. He will leave Vale, but he is going to keep sending "messages." Winter stated as a matter of fact.

"What if we just take him out?" Yang asked. Ruby looked at her in shock

"That would start a war dolt!" Weiss shook her head at the blonde.

"So what? We'll crush them, and they won't bother anyone ever again!" Yang crossed her arms. Weiss brought her hand up to head as if trying to shield herself from stupidity.

"We don't have the resources, the kingdoms would join their side, we would be crushed in a few days." Summer finished her baking and set out a tray of cookies. As she did, she looked among the group.

"As much as I want to agree with Yang, we would lose, but more importantly, we should focus on our true enemy, Grimm and Vampires, not each other… even though some of us viler than others." Summer noted sadly.

 ***KNOCK KNOCK***

Taiyang went to open the door to reveal Qrow. "Uncle QROW!" Ruby dashed in a cloud of rose petals latching on to his arm. "Sup kiddo!" He tried to shake her off. "Kiddo… I got some news…." His voice suddenly downcasted. Everyone turned to face the Seneschal. "The headmaster wants to have meeting with all of his, he wants us all to meet him in his study."

Summer froze looking at Qrow with a raised eyebrow. In her time of being a Seneschal, this was the first time the Headmaster had called for a meeting, let alone a meeting involving all the Seneschals. Maybe he had a plan to deal with Rikayle, or maybe he was going to deal with Ordained.

Ruby stood up from her rather comfortable spot dusting her hands off. "Alright, let's get going then." The room was eerily silent as people slowly started to get out of their seats as and filed out of the door.

Pyrrha honestly didn't know what to make of it. When the headmaster resided over her hearing, she had some sense of familiar. Something was definitely unique and off with the elder. The walk over to the tower was silent as they ascended the grand staircase. The climb was long and arduous having to go up the countless stairs of the tower. Pyrrha was at the top of physical form but was even slightly exhausted from the climb. She looked over Jaune who was sitting on the last step, rubbing his leg. Summer leaned in "After this, we'll get your Aura unlocked so you can heal up."

"Thanks." Pyrrha extended a hand which he took, without saying a word, she draped his arm over her shoulder helping to prop to support his weight. "I got stabbed in the leg, I didn't lose my leg…"

"You still shouldn't be on it." The redhead countered. Jaune smiled. "Thanks." Outside the door stood Raven leaning up against the wall, studying the group. "Took you guys long enough." Before anyone could say anything, she knocked on the door.

Raven was never one to hesitate, but this was the second time she had ever set foot in the office, the information and mission she needed for her personal mission. The office was still unsettling. It was a three segmented room. The first segment consisted of a massive library, book shelves lining the walls stretching to the ceiling and to very ground. The next segment was the actual office which was where the Headmaster resided sitting behind his desk. His desk was covered in books and papers, the headmaster leaned back in his office staring all of those filed in, sipping on a mug of something hot.

"Come in please."

Everyone filed in a line saluted, Pyrrha looked at everyone and quickly followed their example. "Please, please no need to be formal." Everyone relaxed a little bit at that. "The reason I had called you here today was to assign a mission." Raven raised an eyebrow.

"A mission?" The headmaster nodded.

"Indeed, I would like the eleven of you to come with me to the Elascia." Summer raised a hand, he nodded to the Seneschal. "What is it Miss Rose?"

"Why would you want to head there? I mean after that display, they might try and do something drastic, at least Rikayle will. Couldn't you just summon them here."

Ozpin nodded, "While it is true that I could summon them, but I feel it would be more necessary for our Brotherhood to see their leader on the field. I want you all to be my escort. You are the best of the best, and I can't think of anyone better to protect me than all of you."

"I'm sorry sir, but I fail to see the necessity of this." Winter asked.

"It would send more of a message if I am to deliver an order to them in person, they would know to take it seriously." Pyrrha raised her hand.

"Miss Nikos."

"I'm sorry sir, but would you do this for anyone, I mean it seems that you are going out your way to help me, what makes me so special?" The headmaster let out a small sigh as he looked at his desk as if remembering hard times.

"I have made many mistakes throughout my lifetime, more so than all of humanity put on this place. If there is a way I can start to right those wrongs, then I will do so. You happen to be the first stepping stone." Honestly, Pyrrha couldn't help but feel uneasy about this whole thing. Why was he so familiar? Why was she the lucky one? "Regardless, we depart in the morning, please do rest up, the journey will be a long one. You are dismissed." Ruby's team left the room followed by the Seneschals.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Raven muttered. Taiyang brow furrowed.

"Always an optimist huh?" Tai's voice was dripping with sarcasm which earned him an elbow in the side from Summer. Winter shook her head

"It doesn't matter, we need to be prepared for anything, Rikayle is not known for letting things go."

The eleven of them made it down the stairs. "Jaune, Pyrrha, please hold up." Summer called out. The entire group stopped, the stepped forward. "As is tradition, when you are knighted, you choose what faction you want to join."

Tai stepped up. "The Dragon Knights are known to be the strongest and bravest of us. We are the vanguard that smashes the enemy."

Winter was next "The Ruinknights are experts in dust manipulation. We pursue knowledge both in arcane and mundane things."

Qrow and Raven stepped together. "Shadow scouts guide our brothers through the darkness. We are the knife in the dark that protects people from the darkness."

Summer finally stepped up. "Thorn Guard lead the troops, we provide and look over those under our command as a family." She looked at the two. "Pyrrha and Jaune, think long and hard about which faction you want to join. There are no second guesses."

The two looked at each other and nodded, they already knew. Jaune moved towards Summer while Pyrrha moved towards Taiyang. They received cheers from Ruby and Yang perspectively. Taiyang raised an eyebrow, "Well considering how you already have, I guess we can skip the whole unlocking thing…" He smiled. He received an elbow from Summer.

"Traditions."

"Oh fineeeee….." He placed his hand over her head. "May your spirit come forth to shield you from harm as you use your soul protect the weak. May your strength and courage inspire those around you. May your soul speak through your strength and actions…. There the words were said. " Summer just rolled her eyes. She then looked Jaune right in the eye, holding her hand over his head as it started to glow in white.

"May your soul come forth inspire the friends and family alike. May you become a beacon of strength and light during the direst of times. May your soul speak through others." Jaune started to glow in his own Aura, a bright light shining through the room. Jaune opened his eyes to meet the silver eyes of the older Rose. "How ya feeling?"

"Pretty good, the leg feels fine now." He rubbed his leg. Summer grinned.

"Well, of course, I'm the best Aura unlocker here." She could feel all of the eye rollings from her fellow Seneschals "You all should head back to the barracks, it's going to be a long journey."

Jaune and Pyrrha walked off with Ruby Yang and Blake congratulating, while Weiss reluctantly followed them.

* * *

 ***Barracks***

The night had fallen quickly. Everyone had celebrated the ointment of Jaune and Pyrrha. Ruby was the first to have fallen asleep on the floor with a massive plate of cookies in her hands. Yang picked her up and tucked her in.

At this Weiss had apologized to the redhead, claiming that she was conflicted, a feeling that Pyrrha knew all too well. However, for all her time as both Human and Vampire, she was never to hold grudges... Well, accept for one. She quickly forgave the Schnee which put the group at ease. By then the Heiress retired for the evening.

Summer and Taiyang had also bid everyone a good night after Yang had to call it quits who was followed by Blake.

That left Jaune and Pyrrha sitting on the day bed enjoying the warmth of the fire.

Pyrrha was content with everything. For the centuries that she was a Vampire, she was out o place. She knew she was a human before that, but those memories were fleeting at best. Her time in the Throat of the World, the absolute agony of being burned eternally for what seem to be an infinite amount of time, helped to see that time was irrelevant with pain. She wouldn't trade any of it for where she was at now. For once in her very long and sad life, she felt somewhat content, and that brought a smile to her face, which didn't go unnoticed.

"What's up?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow. Pyrrha opened her eyes and looked at the blonde.

"I'm glad I'm here with all of you. I'm thankful I'm a part of the family." She said with a sigh of fondness.

Jaune gave her a warm-hearted smile "We'll I'm glad you're here too."

"I just hope I won't let any of you down..."

"You won't trust me, and besides, we'd all be there to pick you back up."

Pyrrha nodded. She knew that one day she would have to tell all of them she was walking a very fine line with her hunger. However, tonight was not the night.

"You know for the hundreds of years that I've been alive, this is the first time I actually felt like I belong." Jaune took her hand which stunned her briefly. He gave comforting squeeze "What was it like? Being a Vampire? If you don't mind me asking..."

Pyrrha hesitated, a flash of memories began to pour into her mind. "I... I... It was a nightmare that never ended. I was the trophy, the grand prize of the Empress... I just wanted it all to end." She felt another squeeze of her hand.

"Why didn't you just escape or... Just end it."

"I was turned by her... She had the power to dominate my will actions. It's odd... One minute I was in control of my thoughts and actions and then the next moment things would grow dark..." Her voice was barely a whisper. "It was..."

"Horrible." Jaune finished the sentence for her. He couldn't imagine the pain of not being in control of one's actions but fully remembering what your hands did, it must have been a nightmare. He embraced her, taking pity, "It's alright, I won't ever let that happen." They broke away, as Pyrrha gave a small yawn. She stood up "Well I'm going to call it a night. Goodnight Jaune."

"Goodnight Pyrrha."

A/N

Hey guys new chapter!

So I got a lot of good reviews on the last chapter especially who exactly the Ordained and why haven't the Kingdoms dealt with them. Without going into too much detail, these people are master manipulators, they were able to convince the Kingdoms that they are the best shot with dealing with the Vampires and Grimm. With more funding and men, they could get more done, so the Kingdoms did just that, they gave them land, money, and men and most importantly autonomy.

That being said, absolute power corrupts absolutely. Plus there may be some shady business on the side, shadows influencing people on both sides... dun dunn dunnnnn, idk... well actually, I do, but I'm not going to tell xD

The Ordained were able to amass a significant amount of power and wealth quickly to the point where they basically have their own kingdom. So why don't the Kingdom's declare war on them? Well it would be a blood bath for both sides... and that would draw the attraction of Vampires and Grimm. So the kingdoms' thinking would be somewhere around, the biggest threat are the Vampires and Grimm, once they're done, we can take out the Ordained, but I'm sure the Ordained wouldn't want that...

Another thing I wanted to clarify: When huntsmen and huntress are used, it is a reference to the Brotherhood. The brotherhood is a brotherhood of knights who hunt Vampire and Grimm, so they would be referred to as huntsmen occasionally.

Oh hey people are starting to warm to Pyrrha! Gee… I wonder how long that will last when blood is involved…..

Finally, if you liked the chapter, please leave a follow, fav, pm, or review, I loved all the reviews from the last chapter, they help a lot, and I enjoy getting in touch with all of you. Please share your questions, thoughts, reactions, predictions, feedback... all that stuff... I love it!

Thank you,

Lordxsauron

Housekeeping stuff!

1\. Streams: lordxsauronx15, Halothon starting the 28th at 7:00 PM, streams after that will be random, but definitely planned on Fridays and Saturdays, stop on by, say hi, watch me fail at the videogames, have a good old time xD

2\. School be coming up. That being said upload for stories will be longer due to school work, especially with grad classes xD I already wrote two papers before my classes started... can you believe it? As bad as it is, I miss school.

3\. Have a nice day!


	9. Chapter 9: Where the Story is at

**Chapter 9: Where the story is at**

 _Or so it should have been, but she was blessed by the Elder Gods. She became aware of her surroundings only to force herself out of her watery tomb. As fate would have it, she came across a young squire of the Brotherhood out on patrol. He saw strange girl washed up on the shore._

 _The young squire, realizing that he was in Vampire territory, approached cautiously, a vial of dust in hand, he doused a few sprinkles of the volatile compound onto the supposed vampire\\. He watched intently for any signs of pain or reaction to the potent compound only to receive none. Satisfied, he checked her mouth to see no fangs. Closer inspection revealed that the girl had luminescent eyes, a clear sign of vampirism, yet she didn't react to the dust? How strange. Deciding to take a risk, he treated her wounds, including the bloody gashes of where her wings would have been._

 _He came across to his realization, a Seraphin. Yet he stayed his blade, there was something unique with this one if she didn't react to the dust. What sealed their fates were sealed when she weakly pleaded for help. The two, wary of one another, eventually came to an understanding._

 _It was here where squire Jaune Arc of the Brotherhood agreed to take this new creature back to his outpost. There she learned that one thousand years had passed and worst yet, a fire extinguished. Remnant only had one fire burning to keep the eternal darkness at bay._

 _Upon reaching a hilltop fort, the two were welcomed back the rest of Jaune's team. She met the commander of the fort, Knight Paladin Ruby Rose with Dragon Guard Yang Xiao-Long. Though initially suspicious of the newcomer, they welcomed her after performing a dust test, much to the annoyance of Jaune. This mistrust soon gave way when the other two members of the team arrived, bringing ill tidings of a Grimm horde fast approaching._

 _With the aid of Runeknight Weiss Schnee and Shadow Scout Blake Belladonna and the aid of the newcomer, they were able to hold off the horde. Strangely enough, the horde stopped their attack, as if attracted by something else._

 _It was during this night that Pyrrha learned about the horrible infighting within the Brotherhood. It was here where she met the Ordained. The Ordained, the most fanatical of the Brotherhood, the most righteous, the most powerful, and some whispered, the most corrupt and depraved. A semi-independent organization loosely affiliated with Brotherhood that created an Empire built upon greed and corruption as well as military might and fanatical devotion. All created by one large massacre._

 _Trifulga, an entire town of innocents, put to the sword to lure hundreds of vampires to the scent of blood only to be ambushed and completely slaughtered, allowing for a large scale offensive that recaptured a great deal of land._

 _One of the founding members of the Ordained, Grand Marshal Alcard stated that "In this hour of victory, we taste only defeat. I ask why? We are humans, faunas, guardians of that live. The roots of Remnant have grown deep under our never ending watch. Where there is life, there is hope that has saturated the soil for countless generations. Our strength is a luminous sun that will purge the darkness and bring peace to Remnant. I stand before you, accused of the sin of ensuring our survival. Refusing to march against the darkness, to stay walled up in our cities, is a fool's gambit. We squander centuries in the darkness, thinking that we are safe and content while they seize our triumphs, our heritage for their own. Think of my acts as you will, but do not doubt reality: this is war. Innocents will die, better to put them to the sword then let the ever growing darkness consume them. Mark my words, if it was not for us, we would not have claimed the many victories within the past twenty years." This trial not only secured the Ordained's existence, it also shamed one of the leading members of the Brotherhood, Seneschal Raven Branwen._

 _Pyrrha would soon discover a small reenactment of Trifulga. The survivor soon became accustomed to the intricate balance of powers within the Brotherhood as her fellow compatriots were disgusted by the knights' actions of impaling and crucifying civilians. However, Pyrrha threw caution to the wind, fueled by the smell of blood in the air and fueled by anger for these self-righteous monk knights._

 _Combat erupted as the Ordained captain ordered their deaths for committing heresy and stopping their righteous work. The squire was wounded in the calf, causing Pyrrha let her base instincts loose as she slew a knight. As the three were encircled, expecting the end, the timely intervention of Seneschal Raven Branwen brought an end to hostilities._

 _A brief, tense moment, the Ordained were forced to retreat. After returning to the fort, Ruby became concerned that the newcomer interfered in Ordained rituals which inevitably marked the stranger as an enemy for life. In order to protect their comrade and ally, she put forth the idea that she be inducted into the Brotherhood, bypassing the squireship, and earning remission of past sins. Or so in theory._

 _However, Pyrrha declined the offer, causing Seneschal to attack the newcomer. The newcomer argued that by declining the offer, she would drag attention away from her new found allies and onto herself. By the end of the sword, Raven informed Pyrrha that the Ordained hunt down those who are or were associated with their target. By not accepting the offer, she was doing the opposite, she was endangering her new friends, even though they were innocent of any crime and in theory, brothers in arms._

 _Forced by circumstance and forced by fate, the young girl relented, and with that, a Gathering was called. All five Seneschals were called, the entire leadership of the Brotherhood, excluding the Ordained, was called. Summer Rose, the mother of Ruby Rose, and the leader of the officer corps within the Brotherhood, the Thorn Guard arrived with amicable spirit. Though tensions started to brew with the arrival of Qrow Branwen, the leader of the Shadow Scouts, the recon units for the Brotherhood. With the arrival of Seneschal Winter Schnee, the Arch Ruinknight, tension reached a breaking point only for the tense situation to be diffused by Seneschal Taiyang Xiao-Long, the leader of the Dragonguard, the shock troops for the Brotherhood._

 _The Seneschals eventually agreed to put their personal mistrust for one another aside and agreed to the Gathering. The Gathering came to the realization that the rite of Invocation was the only solution to saving not only the newcomer, but their own loved ones._

 _Pyrrha was summoned before the Gathering, and after an intense interrogation, Pyrrha admitted the truth by the request of the reclusive Archbald von Ozpin IV, the five hundred-fiftieth Grandmaster of the Brotherhood. She admitted she was thrown into the Throat of the World. She admitted that she was a Vampire Lord. With that; Ozpin took a knife and sliced his hand as droplets fell to the ground, causing their visitor to break out in a cold sweat, her green eyes transfixed on the crimson liquid._

 _Winter stood up, dust at the ready. She ordered the redhead to open her mouth revealing two fangs. Reacting on instinct, Winter threw the vial, shattering on the ground, red dust splashing everywhere. However, the newcomer didn't burst into flame or hissed in agony. Nothing of the sort, she stood there unaffected, stunning all of the Seneschals except for Raven who reacted on pure instinct. The sword master dashed towards her sword at the ready only to stop in her tracks._

 _Squire Jaune leaped in front of the new girl and the Seneschal in a feeble attempt to defend the newly discovered vampire. Raven's blade was close to coming down when the Grandmaster ordered her to stand down._

 _Pyrrha then admitted the horrible truth at the Grandmaster's questioning. She remembered what the humans called her when she took the field, the Angel of Death. She was often mistaken as the very first Seraph, yet that was an error on their part. Seraphs never got involved in the war, all but one, in fact. She was the Angel of Death. The leader of the Vampires, never losing a battle and even managing to threaten Vale itself even with the human's access to Dust. Yet the Seneschals couldn't believe that. They couldn't believe this, young and polite girl threatened to wipe humanity off the face of Remnant. That was over one thousand years ago._

 _The Grandmaster asked the girl what she wanted in life. She replied with ""I want to fix all my wrongs, I want to end the Vampire threat. I want to stop the Empress. I want to be able to redeem myself."_

 _With that Pyrrha was presented to the Grandmaster as a nominee which he accepted the nomination and welcomed him to the Brotherhood. Yet that wasn't it, Jaune was also anointed a knight for his compassion and was also anointed._

 _After the ceremony, all the knights except for Pyrrha were asked to leave. It was here, where the Grandmaster told what she really was, or more likely what she was experiencing. She was essentially human with vampiric tendencies and hunger. She would have an ordinary human aura, but if she were ever to feed, she would become a slave to the thirst of blood._

 _Everyone believed that they would be safe from the Ordained's retribution, how wrong they were. The leaders of the Ordained, the Grand Council determined that this wicked newcomer would know fear. They sent one of their own, Grand Justicar Rikayle._

 _To send a message the Ordained came upon the town of Marienburg, where the Justicar torched the town and took each first born son. With his captives, he arrived with his host before the walls of Vale._

 _There Rikayle delivered an ultimatum, give up Pyrrha Nikos, or fifty innocent lives would be lost. War was about to break out when Pyrrha was about to give herself up when Winter arrived with a scroll with its former declaration of Pyrrha Nikos being a member of the Brotherhood._

 _Rikayle was forced to back down but sent a message when he ordered one captive to be released after being beaten to near; the forty-nine others would be put to the torch. This display shocked everyone and reaffirmed the Kingdoms' fear of the Ordained, which was clearly the new super power of the Human kingdoms. Yet, Grandmaster Archbald von Ozpin IV decided to take decisive action, with a retinue that included six brothers in arms and the five Seneschals, he set forth to the Ordained fortress city of Elascia, demanding that they return to the fold and to give up their fanatical ways._

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hello guys! Like I said, I wanted to breathe some life into this series, so I had to reorient myself hence the new prologue and now the summary of Arc 1. I also figured that you guys could use a small refresher for what's been going on. Like I said, I will be editing the older chapter with a finer comb as well continuining to work on the newer chapters. I'm just really excited to write something different.**

 **So let me know what you guys think. Are you excited? are you meh, are not for it? I love to hear from all of you. Thoughts, reactions, predictions, and any and all feedback is completely welcomed.**


	10. Chapter 10: Malek

"GET UP YOU LAZY BUMS!" A shrill whistle interrupted the calm, serene silence of the room. Jaune crashed out of his bed with a loud "oof." He grumbled as he attempted to climb back in bed, he felt an iron grip on his leg, "Nope Nope NOPE." A determined Ruby looked down at him. "Time to get READY!" She cheered.

Slowly each member of the team revealed themselves yawning, still sluggish. "CHOP CHOP PEOPLE! We've got twenty minutes."

Everyone looked at her.

"No way." Blake rolled her head with her eyes.

"Ruby you need to wake us up earlier!" Weiss protested. Yang clamped her mouth shut with her hand, leaning in.

"Don't you ever say that." She whispered angrily at the Schnee. She hesitantly nodded, acknowledging the threat. No one interfered with the blonde brawler's sleep.

Pyrrha couldn't help smile at all of them; it has been such a long time since she saw such carefreeness. It was rather refreshing. Everyone went about their business quickly packing bags and gathering weapons and armor. After a hectic ten minutes, the group was ready.

They ran out of the barracks and towards the stable where the rest of their company was eagerly awaiting. The headmaster in his usual black and green attire, the Seneschals in their battle armor, weapons at the ready.

"Mount up. we have a lot to cover in three days!" Summer reared her horse to face the young newcomers. Everyone sprinted to the stables and mounted their own horses. It had been a very long time since Pyrrha ridden on horseback. She placed a hesitant foot in the stirrup, lifted herself up and swung her leg around the beast.

"OPEN THE GATES!" The gateman shouted as a team of men rushed out gripping a massive crank and started to open the massive oak and iron gates of the mighty fortress of Beacon.

It took about an hour to leave the sprawling complex known as Beacon. The massive three interior walls were in themselves a challenge, but once they were greeted by the lush farm fields of the Kingdom of Vale. As the escort continued down the windy path, they noticed the how open and untamed the wild was known as the continent of Sanus.

Their destination lay with the fertile crescent in the northern reaches of the continent. The caravan followed the dirt path as they stayed ever vigilant for any sign of Grimm. As of now, they were relatively safe from Vampire attacks on such a sunny day.

They continued their trek through forest and plains, passing small farming communities that were walled off. "We're starting to approach Ordained territory." Summer whispered to her daughter. They saw the banner flapping in the small wind. The golden eagle proudly flapping in the middle of a field.

"Where are all the workers?" Pyrrha whispered to Jaune.

 ***CRACK***

 ***CRACK***

 ***CRACK***

Jaune pointed over to a gathering of people in the fields. They surrounded a scaffold where a group of white-cloaked knights whipped three peasants tied to stakes on the ground.

 ***CRACK***

 ***CRACK***

 ***CRACK***

"They're instilling discipline," Jaune whispered back as he watched the knights. The redhead shook her head watching the civilians get whipped. What kind of world was this? This wasn't the Brotherhood that Pyrrha vaguely remembered.

They continued down the path as a group of knights armed with spears blocked their path. One of them, wearing a bull helmet stepped forward. "Toll." He said holding out his hand.

Seneschal Raven sighed as pulled out her katana, pointing it directly at the knight's throat. "You are interrupting the Grandmaster's convoy. If you want to keep your throat intact, I suggest you move." Four more Ordained moved closer, their spears pointing towards them.

The knight stepped closer until the tip of the blade touched his neck. "Go ahead, If I die for my Order, I will receive eternal bliss."

Raven pressed the blade deeper to the point where any more force would have killed him. "Gods, I hate your holier than thou kind. What I would do to-"

Pyrrha watched as the Grandmaster rode up. "Seneschal Branwen, that is enough." The woman immediately withdrew her blade and sheathed in one smooth motion. She reared her horse moved beside the Grandmaster in case of any sign hostility.

"Grandmaster Ozpin." The knight captain acknowledged with a fist over the heart.

"I order you to stand down. Let these farmers work in peace."

The knight captain removed his helmet to reveal young man's face, no older than twenty-five. His well defined square jaw, neatly shaven, putting shame on Qrow and Taiyang. Yet he did not look at the least bit confused. "I'm sorry sir, but I have my orders. If it were outside of Ordained Territory, I would comply."

"Well…" Ozpin nodded understandingly wiping the sweat from his brow from the heat of the sun, "The way I see it, you have two options. You and your men can keep roasting out in the sun and beat these miserable wretches, or you can go inside and enjoy the shade with your men and drink to a hard day's work." He gestured at the peasants who graveled on the ground. "Look at them… I think they know who their superiors are…"

The captain tapped his chin as he looked over to the men who instilling the fear of the Gods into those wretches. "They say you are wise above all your years and I can see why. Tell the men we're done here."

The knights immediately snapped to attention, the cracks of the whips ceased as the men carried their equipment towards the shade of the trees. "We give the road to you, my Lord."

Pyrrha mouth fell slightly, the Grandmaster was able to outwit even these fanatics. His reason was able to overcome blinded devotion. "I can't believe that worked."

"Ozpin is a smart cookie." Ruby trotted up to him. "He's always been a sneaky one, but mom said that he was the best hope for the Brotherhood."

"Then why did he allow these people to grow in strength?" The redhead countered watching the white cloaked knights. The young Thorn Guard didn't have an answer. No one was able to answer that question apparently.

She didn't trust these knights though as they were huddled up in a small corner. Her senses were tingling as if they were up to something.

Meanwhile at the head of the convoy, Raven trotted beside the Grandmaster, "You think they won't interfere?" She asked as scanned the fields. She could see the other knights watching their procession with too much interest in her opinion

"Oh… I know they will interfere. We have until nightfall though. We need to reach the forest, and we'll be safe. Until then, act natural and pretend you know nothing." The Seneschal nodded and relayed the information to Qrow in a hushed whispered, and so on and so on.

"So…. I guess we're expecting a fight…" Jaune gulped his palms started to sweat under his gauntlets.

"Ya got nothing to fear buddy. They won't know what hit them." Yang gave a confident grin.

"Savage," Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Ya know it." She brushed off the comment with a chuckle.

* * *

Darkness descended upon the forest, the shattered moon casting an eerie light, amplifying the shadows. He could feel his palms grow increasingly sweaty as he gripped his sword. Through two narrow slits in his helmet, he could see his target. A small encampment with six tents pitched around a small campfire. They could see the shadows move around the lamp lighted tents. The fools. How dare they challenge their holy work. They would be put down like a dog challenging its master.

He looked around to see his detachment encircling the huddle of tents. Altogether, his company made was made up fifty Ordained Knights, the fiercest of all Remnant, the most devoted. He waved them forward.

Slowly he and his men approached quietly until they could hear the crackle of a fire. Right next to him, a knight held a crossbow aimed at the tent. He could see a young girl with long black hair and a pair of cat ears. Abominable faunas….

He gestured to his fellow knight to lend him his crossbow. He ignited the bolt and aimed up towards the closest tent which he could make out a person.

 ***KATCHINK!***

The fiery bolt flew, tearing away at the light fabric and into the shadow. "KILL THE THE HERETICS!" The captain shouted as he reached for his sword and charged in with the rest of his men.

A great thunder of chainmail wrinkling as fifty heavily armored and armed men charged the tents. Their swords and spears slashed and pierced the tents hoping to cut down the sleeping heretics. The captain stabbed downward to where a sleeping would have laid. He smiled as he felt his sword penetrate something soft. "Rot in the cold pits of hell!" The captain grinned underneath his helmet as he pulled his sword out only to realize that there was no blood.

"Not likely…" A confident voice boasted as a blonde man with bladed bracers dropped to the ground, slamming his fist down on the ground causing a ripple effect that tossed the knights on the ground. Suddenly three people joined him. A tall man with slicked backed black hair landed beside him carrying scythe. A woman large scabbard landed, pulling out a long red pulsating blade that caused an every blood red hue upon the darkness. A white cloaked woman dropped down whirling a chain with as a small grapefruit-sized metal ball on the end. "Winter!" The tall man called out.

The knight looked up to see a woman in a white uniform smirk above them in her hands, a red crystal. She tossed some distances away. _An amateur, she missed-_

Suddenly a great circular wall of fire bellowed, catching some men on fire who were unfortunate enough to be caught in the torrent of fire. The rest of the company were divided.

He braced his long sword, "No matter the trickery, we will prevail." And charged the small group. They had them outnumbered.

* * *

Ozpin sat up on his horse seeing the fire wall. "Is everyone prepared?" All of the Brothers and Sisters inspected their weapons before Ruby spoke for them.

"Aye Grandmaster."

"You may begin the attack then and do be careful."

With that, the knights charged down the hilltop and into the fray dodging trees and roots using the aid of the moonlight to guide their path. Some of the knights who heard the war beasts approach.

"DEFENSIVE LINE!" The Ordained men at arms shouted. The heavily clad soldiers mustered together trying to form a phalanx.

"Weiss!" Ruby called out as she.

The white Ruinknight galloped ahead everyone tossing a blue crystal which landed inches away from the line of pikes that was forming. Upon hitting the ground, large ice spikes shot out of the ground tossing men left and right breaking the wall of deadly steel.

Winter dropped down with her own rapier and distracted them as the rest group joined the fray.

Yang galloped ahead, seeing a soldier scrambling to pull out his long sword. Fate determined that he was too slow as the blonde swung her crow's beak at the helmet and was rewarded with a sickening thunk. The hammer smashed into the bucket helmet as blood poured out of the eye slits and ventilation holes that studded the cheeks. The white-clad ordained soldier crumbled to the ground, his white cloak with black eagle stained with his own blood.

Ruby leaped off of her horse in a cloud of petals and landed amidst three knights as she twirled her scythe.

"Kill the girl!" One of the knights barked as they charged at her. Ruby danced around their lunges, swings and slashed as she probed their defenses. A misplaced foot step allowed for the young rose to hook one of her opponents by the leg. In the blink of an eye, he lost his leg as the collapsed to the ground letting out a cry of sheer agony. Her back was exposed as a sword came swinging down aimed for her back.

"RUBY!" She heard Blake shout out. Just as Ruby turned around, she could see a knight towering over his sword mere inches away from her face. Yet a black chain was wrapped around the blade preventing from falling into its target. Ruby blinked as she quickly whirlwind around with her scythe, bisecting the man, spraying blood all over the girl.

Back in the circle of fire, men were being cut down, cracked open, pummeled to death. The captain gritted his teeth as he entered the fray. How could we have been so easily beaten? We were the chosen ones. They had divine protection

He dropped to his knees as his men were cut down left and right, each one of their souls entering paradise. Yet cut so down at such a young age.

* **THWRANG!***

He felt a dull ache in his head before everything went white… and cold.

* * *

"Nice shot Summ!" Tai patted the white cloaked Seneschal.

Summer smiled as she gave her chain yank, retrieving the ball from the knight's helmet. "Alright Winter, you can get rid the fire wall."

The clang of swords could be heard on the other side as the leaders started to brace themselves. "Come Win…." Qrow called out.

"Patience is a virtue." She shouted back until a cascade of ice materialized around the fire, extinguishing it with a sickening hiss and clouds of fog and mist. Taiyang knocked on the solid sheet, inspecting it for any structural weakness.

She found a spot that looked promising and wound his fist back before sending crashing into the wall causing it to shatter. The. Seneschals braced themselves for the onslaught only to let their guards lax. The scene before them was impressive… and somewhat disturbing. "Wow…." Qrow smirked, "They did some good work."

"They killed people…" Summer shook her head sadly. "They butchered them…."

"It's war," Raven noted bluntly as she over the broken ice and into the killing forest. "People die."

"And we're supposed to prevent that," Taiyang grunted, shaking his head. "We shouldn't be killing each other, but the damn vampires."

Jaune leaned up against a tree looking at the knights on the ground. Their white cloaks stained with their own blood. He went with the flow of battle, but there was just something horrendous about this…. How easily the table could have turned if they got ahold of them unawares.

*Kachunk!*

Something impacted the tree right above him as he ducked down. A crossbow bolt. He looked up stunned. What he saw was something that terrified. He watched as the lone survivor, a knight on the ground with a crossbow looked up at him through his bucket helmet. The fact that he was able to lift a crossbow with the amount of wounds he suffered was impressive.

Yet his new companion did not take to kindly to this as she put down her small round shield.

He watched as his newest comrade, Pyrrha Nikos, picked up her lance with an almost frenzied look in her eyes jammed it through the helmet as if it were butter being sliced by a warm knife, blood spurting out of the fresh kill. The smell of blood hung in the air only causing her fangs to long into sinking a helpless prey and sapping.

 _No._ She told herself as the sickly sweet smell filled her nostrils. She could feel her palm becoming sweaty… an almost primal hunger for the life essence that seeped on the ground. She pulled out her spear, blood specs flying in the air and landing on her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away, trying to ignore the scent. The former vampire looked over to see the Brotherhood's leaders look over them, two of them readying their weapons as the white-cloaked woman quickly dashed by her side, grabbing her by the hand. "Let's get you out of here." She ushered quickly away from the battlefield.

"Wonder what her problem is…." Weiss watched with suspicion.

"Hey!" Taiyang walked over to younger Brother and Sisters, "Less talking, more policing."

"Sure thing!" Ruby saluted, "Come on guys, we need to prep them for burial."

* * *

"Summer. I'm fine…" Pyrrha shook off the woman's grasp as she could feel her fang slowly retract, yet she couldn't break free from the short woman's grip.

She pulled off her white hood to look her right in the eye, no sense of fear. "You might be, but the others aren't especially with. Some of us would cut you down without a second thought if they think you're a threat."

Now it wasn't hard for her to guess which ones. "Winter and Raven." The woman nodded as reached up, rubbing away the specs of blood. "So why aren't you or the others afraid?"

The silver eyed woman pondered that question. "My daughters seem to trust you so I'll trust you." She said so simply. Pyrrha realized that this older Rose was putting a great deal of faith in her. "If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Summer." The woman corrected, "When it's private, just Summer." Pyrrha nodded appreciatively. She now had one ally in the leadership. She noted how Summer's head jerked up slightly as if she caught wind of something. The redhead felt a very slight vibration underneath her armored boot.

As if sharing the same thought, they headed cautiously to where the light thuds were coming from out of the forest. The night covering their path, the shattered moon illuminated their path and that of the rolling hills beyond the forest. "Gods, No…." Pyrrha heard the smaller woman whisper.

Beyond them stretched a large column of soldiers marching only being illuminated by the torches they carried in their hands. Their chain mail glistened in the darkness of the night as their white cloaks shown with a certain fiery hue. "How….?" Summer whispered. "How did they know….?"

Leading the column was a group of heavily armored knights shining in full plate armor carrying the banners of the Ordained, the dreaded Golden Eagle. "When need to go warn the others." At the very head of the column was a massive man.

With Pyrrha's enhanced night vision, she could see the purple silk tunic under the steel breastplate which rested over large steel gray pauldrons. His purple gloves still visible underneath the steel plate arm braces that gripped the reigns of his horse. His legs completely covered in segment steel plates straddled his black ware horse. On top of his head was a full helmet that covered his entire head and neck with a visor slit that extended from one eye to the other. Resting on top of the full metal helmet was a long slender red tassel that came down to his shoulder. The intimidating figure looked like a god of war.

"We need to go. Now." The white-cloaked woman gripped her and practically dragged her only to freeze.

 _CAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW_

The two looked up to make out a black bird flying over the circle.

* * *

Jaune held the torch in his hand as the fine body was laid on the funeral pyre. Ozpin had finally arrived, and with a simple nod of the head, Jaune tossed the torch onto the wooden scaffolding.

The flames grew as the wood crackled and popped from the heat. "A shame…." The Grand Marshal whispered as the flames consumed the bodies of the knights.

"It's the least they deserve." Weiss spat venomously as she cleaned her battle skirt, as specs of blood were clearly visible. "They betrayed the brotherhood."

"A life is still a life." Yang countered as she took her bloodied gauntlets off.

Blake rolled her eyes, "Yet these people enslave other humans as well as Faunas? They deserve it." She whispered getting a nod of approval from Weiss.

"Well-said"

"Guys, first thing first." Ruby interrupted as she stood up from a fallen log. "We need to unite humanity before we can save it."

"Ruby is, in fact, is right." The small team turned to be greeted by winter who walked towards them, a cold, almost judging look etched on her face. "We are not going to beat the Vampires back when we are so divided. The Ordained have amassed great wealth and power. If we unite them with our own resources, we might stand a chance.

Meanwhile, Tai managed to get himself cleaned up, "Grandmaster," The old man turned to face the Blonde Seneschal with a raised eyebrow, "Shouldn't we get moving? What if they bring reinforcements."

The old man simply smiled, "Oh, they're already coming. A few hundred." He stated as if it were common knowledge causing Tai to do a double take.

"B-But how do you know?" He turned to face the younger members of the convoy, only to feel a hand on his shoulder. The Grandmaster pointed his cane to a segment of the forests where he could see a man and woman talking in hushed voices.

"Are you sure Qrow?" The woman asked, her black hair blending with the darkness of the forest.

"Yes, Raven, I know what I saw. An entire regiment." The man said as he walked towards the grandmaster.

"Fires preserve us…." The woman whispered as they reached the grandmaster and their fellow Seneschal.

"Sir…" Qrow started before he was interrupted by the Grandmaster with his hand raised.

"I already know. They're already here." Ozpin smiled as he looked behind him towards the sight of torches off in the distance. Before the torches came sprinting Seneschal Rose with Pyrrha, both of which were desperately panting.

"READY UP!" Winter called up, pointing at the torches. Immediately everyone brandished their weapons only to falter at the sight of a thousand torches coming directly at them. They could hand fifty, maybe even a hundred. But a thousand… the sheer numbers would overwhelm them.

Ruby looked out to see the forest become brighter and brighter as the column marched towards her comrades. She gripped her scythe as she could the individual knights, she saw her mother quickly run to her side, her deadly ball and in chain in her hands. Pyrrha and Jaune stepped forward, their shields interlocked.

"You ready?" She heard Jaune ask the red-head.

The girl only nodded as she prepped her own spear as if she was apart of an invisible phalanx.

"Took you long enough." Weiss shot back from the rear as she prepped her own dust vials only to receive a sharp jab from Blake.

"Now isn't the time." Blake hissed.

The knights approached, a column of chain mail-clad knights in their winged helmets, the cloaks flapping behind them, in each of their hands, a tall pike. Leading the column was a beast out of a nightmare.

"Stand down!" Ruby heard her Grandmaster call out. That couldn't have been right. He was telling the Ordained to stand down. Her thinking was corrected when Raven called her name. "Ruby, order them to stand down. Immediately."

Reluctantly, Ruby agreed, "Stand down." She ordered as she lowered her own scythe. Slowly, one by one, everyone followed her orders, Pyrrha being the last to do so. The steel-plated knight on horseback raised hist causing all of the knights to snap to attention with one cohesive metallic snap.

The behemoth trotted up to them on his plated horse. His helmeted eyes looking down at Pyrrha with an almost uncontrolled hatred, before stopping in front of the elderly Grandmaster. Raven and Qrow took each of their leader's side; hand gripped tightly around their own weapons as the other Seneschals Formed a protective triangle around their younger charges.

The armored behemoth dismounted his horse in one fluid motion, landing on the ground with a heavy metallic clank. "Qrow, Raven." The man said in a deep, sharp voice that commanded respect. His eyes were the only thing that showed contempt for the two commanders. He took a heavy step forward, causing Raven and Qrow to shift, ready to brandish their weapons. "Oh come now," One could picture his smug smile behind his helmet. "Even now, I could cut the three of you like carving a cake."

Ozpin stepped forward looking up at the mountain of a man, hand extended. "Malek, your confidence has never faded. It is good to see you again." The friendliness of their nearly froze the Branwen twins who looked at one another in stunned silence.

"Aye." The man snapped to attention giving a brief salute, pounding his fist into his chest before taking the older man's hand. "It's been awhile Ozpin. Though I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Better circumstances?" Raven stepped forward, her focus on trying not to slice this man in half. "Your own soldiers tried to kill us. Tried to kill the Grandmaster of the Brotherhood." She gritted her teeth. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't lop your head off now." Her blade came ever so lightly; it's red hue illuminating the surrounding darkness in a dull blood red light.

The behemoth's hazel eyes looked at the blade then back at the girl. "Raven Branwen… your temperament has not dulled over the years. I don't know what Tai ever saw in you."

The black-haired Seneschal practically snarled as she almost unsheathed her blade, only to be stopped by Ozpin. "We are not looking for a fight Malek. But why are you here."

"We are here to escort you to Elascia. We heard rumors that an attempt might have been made on your well-beings. I see those rumors were well-founded."

"Provide an escort?" Qrow rolled his eyes, "More like cover your own tracks at a failed assassination attempt. It's still three days out from Elascia, how did you know about us? About the attempt. A lot of things don't add up."

Malek looked over at the slender, lanky man, "My, oh my, still inquisitive as always Qrow. We have our own scouts that reported your march."

"To spy on us" Qrow interrupted.

"Enough." Malek boomed causing everyone to tense up. Ruby's team immediately tensed up as they kept one eye on the army of knights and another on their commander. "If we wanted to kill you, I'd have no problem doing it myself. As it stands, the High Council wants a truce with the rest of the Brotherhood. I've come to escort you and to make sure no more of these misunderstandings occur. You can come peacefully, or I'll drag you to Elascia."

"I'd like to see you try." Raven scoffed.

Ozpin cleared his throat. "We'll come peacefully."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hi guys! Been awhile. I should apologize a lot stuff came up at the same time. this chapter has been done like 2 months ago but I never got around to editing it. I'm sorry. (Keep in mind, I'm only human and I'm sure I missed some things.)  
**

 **Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Also (I'm still editing the older chapters.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Lordxsauron**


End file.
